


Przyszłość zasnuta mgłą

by chupaChak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin chciał tylko przez godzinkę poczytać swoją księgę zaklęć. Kompletnie się nie spodziewał, że to wszystko zmieni, w tym także przyszłość. Co się wydarzy, gdy przeszłość i przyszłość się połączą? Czy on i Artur zdołają to zmienić, uratować Camelot i siebie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indefinite Destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17130) by GreyVixen. 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.
> 
> NIEBETOWANE - przepraszam za kalki i inne niedociągnięcia.

Ten dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny. Zaspał, dwa razy został zbesztany — przez Gajusa i Artura — trzy razy upadł i dostał listę obowiązków długości swojego ramienia. Do tego przez cały czas usiłował nie szpiegować Morgany, która coś knuła — jak zwykle ostatnimi dniami. Merlin rozejrzał się, wzdychając ciężko. Artur poszedł na spotkanie w wielkiej sali ze swoim ojcem, a Gajus leczył rycerza ze złamaną ręką i oparzeniami odniesionymi podczas ostatniej próby zamachu na życie księcia przez jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika.  
Merlin obwiniał się za śmierć jednego z rycerzy. Czary zawiodły go w ostatniej sekundzie. Gajus powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej treningu — jego instynktowna magia powinna być ujarzmiana i udoskonalana. To były takie czasy, jakich życzył czarodziejom. Bardzo chciał się uczyć, ale mimo to przez minione dwa tygodnie nawet nie dotknął swojej magicznej księgi.  
Nie mając świadków, szepnął:  
— _So mortri fe lagrith._ — Ubranie zaczęło się prać, wykręcać i same składać; mikstury się warzyły, mieszały, przelweały do fiolek i same układały na półkach; zbiornik na pijawki w końcu był porządnie szorowany, a zbroja Artura, którą czyścił mozolnie do połysku przez minioną godzinę, nareszcie zaczynała błyszczeć. Merlin znów westchnął, tym razem radośnie, przechodząc do swojej niechlujnej sypialni. Błysk w jego oczach i pokój poszedł w ślady poprzedników. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zadowolony z godziny wolnego czasu otworzył księgę zaklęć.  
Przerzucał strony wreszcie zrelaksowany. Minął miesiąc, odkąd robił więcej niż tylko ją przeglądał. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował się uczyć, Artur wyskakiwał z listą czegoś do zrobienia albo, co gorsza, z wyjazdem na polowanie. Po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy mógł umrzeć, powinien mieć na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by siedzieć w zamku.  
— Palant — szepnął, ale ton był raczej pieszczotliwy niż obraźliwy.  
W końcu dotarłszy na interesującą go stronę, zaczął ćwiczenia. Najpierw stworzył ogień w jednej dłoni i wodę w drugiej. Potem, uśmiechając się, zacisnął palce i kuliste ciała zanikły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko uczucie chłodu i gorąca. Używanie magii zawsze dodawało mu pewności siebie, a to z kolei podsycało pragnienie bycia jej posłusznym. Za każdym razem, kiedy z niej korzystał, choćby tylko dla zabawy, czuł się wspaniale.  
Krukowi zajęło trochę czasu zbliżenie się wystarczająco blisko okna Merlina, aby potem, po jeszcze kilku zaklęciach oraz uprzejmym proszeniu i dziękowaniu, wzleciał ponad Camelot. Młody czarodziej nigdy wcześniej nie dzielił umysłu ze zwierzęciem, jednak czuł swój uśmiech, gdy widział w dole ludzi zabierających się do swoich zajęć. Czuł, jak jego ciało ustępowało miejsca pazurom i skrzydłom. To było takie naturalne i wspaniałe. Wiatr był rześki i znajomy, jego serce lekkie, a ciało ciepłe.  
Merlin szybował z krukiem, obaj zachwyceni, pragnący dzielić się odczuciami.  
Z perspektywy ptaka — inteligentnej, a zarazem niewinnej istoty — wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Nie mogli rozmawiać w swoich umysłach, ale Merlin dzielił uczucia ptaka, choćby jego zachwyt, kiedy pokazywał mu cudowne kolory, jakich nawet druidzi nie mogli zobaczyć. Kruk nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu na obserwowaniu arsenału broni czy strażników, za to stwierdził, że barwy tkanin, które kobieta wieszała na zewnątrz do wyschnięcia, były równie interesujące co odrobina truskawkowego cukierka, jaki udało mu się skraść z wnętrza domu. Kłapanie dziobem było jedynym znakiem rozczarowania znajomością z nim.  
Merlin powoli wrócił do siebie z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, ale i uczuciem zawodu, zanim uświadomił sobie, że boli go policzek. Potem usłyszał znajome:  
— Jesteś idiotą, Merlinie. Gdy przyszedłem, mop sam wykręcał się w powietrzu! Co, gdyby ktoś to zobaczył i ciebie śpiącego nad otwartą księgą zaklęć. Co, gdyby ze mną był jakiś szlachcic? Co, gdybym był z Arturem? Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz? Masz dwadzieścia trzy lata i nawet odrobiny przemyślności, by być ostrożnym. — Otrzymał kolejny cios grubą i ciężką książką, tym razem w głowę.  
— Przepraszam, Gajusie. Chciałem tylko chwilę poczytać. — Merlin spuścił załzawione oczy, pocierając głowę trochę oszołomiony.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego srogo, ale potem wydawał się przyznać do porażki. Znał Merlina na tyle długo, że wiedział, iż jego perswazje nie miały żadnego sensu. Chłopak jednym uchem wpuszczał, a drugim wypuszczał.  
— Masz jeszcze dziesięć minut, potem wracaj do Artura, będzie cię potrzebował dziś po południu.  
Czarodziej kiwnął głową i przewrócił następną stronę, by sprawdzić jeszcze jedno małe i mniej czasochłonne zaklęcie.  
___________________________  
  
Król Artur siedział na nieszczególnie wygodnym krześle przy kominku. W komnacie byli też jego najbardziej zaufani rycerze. Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan i Kay patrzyli na władcę z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzach, wstrząśnięci jego widokiem — wyglądał na chorego. Ale nawet w depresji i wiedząc, że to wkrótce się skończy, trzymał twarz neutralną i plecy proste. Najdzielniejszy król, jakiego kiedykolwiek znano.

Lancelot przemówił pierwszy, zbyt rozsądny i lojalny, by zwlekać:  
— Arturze… proszę, potrzebujemy go. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło… nie powinieneś spojrzeć ponad to w obliczu tak tragicznej sytuacji?  
Gawain parsknął i skrzyżował ramiona, opierając się o ścianę w pozie typowego wojownika. Nawet żonaty, mając trzech rozbrykanych synów, wciąż nie stracił swojego ognia.  
— Nie byłeś z nim w tym samym pokoju sześć miesięcy temu. Jest całkiem innym człowiekiem. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło, wątpię, żebyśmy się kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli.  
Galahad zawsze ufny powiedział miękko:  
— Merlin jest lojalny wobec Camelotu i również wobec ciebie, Arturze. Przybędzie, gdy będziemy go potrzebować.

Kiedy rycerze wyszli z komnaty, król pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie ramion. Wszyscy przybyli z tak daleka tylko po to, by nie posunąć się ani o krok naprzód. Artur podszedł do okna, za którym przez ciemność nocy przebijał się księżyc w pełni. W dole spało miasto, ciche i spokojne, a na wzgórzach druidzi odprawiali rytuał, prawdopodobnie w intencji obfitych plonów.  
— Merlinie — szepnął. W przeciwieństwie do Galahada nie był tak optymistyczny. Czarodziej już dawno temu zrezygnował ze swojej lojalności względem niego. Szybko otarł łzy, zanim mogły spłynąć. — Och, Merlinie — szepnął ponownie, odwracając się od okna. W jego piersi panował stały ból, jakby jego serce było gdzieś indziej, oddzielone od ciała.

Artur, król Albionu, został przeznaczony, aby być wielkim i przez długie lata był.  
Wielu powiedziałoby, że wciąż jest, ponieważ Camelot promieniał światłem tak ogromnym, że oślepiał lojalnością, zaufaniem i honorem. Wszystko, co król zniweczył, ginęło w cieniu jego własnego zamku. Westchnął, pocierając bark i ruszył do komnat królowej. Jednak kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok, w jego głowie rozbłysło światło, a wzrok się rozmazał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że za dużo wypił, a następnie przyszła myśl czy aby nie został otruty. Ale zanim zdążył zawołać swoich strażników, sięgnął do stołu, by się podeprzeć, nie trafił i upadł na ziemię.  
____________________________  
  
W tym samym czasie, książę Artur starał się jak mógł najlepiej nie przewracać oczami. Jeśli będzie musiał dłużej słuchać tych błahych sporów, to kogoś uderzy. _Jasna cholera,_ pomyślał, gdy zobaczył Lorda Richarda, który bez wątpienia znów złoży skargę na owce. Rzuciwszy okiem na ojca, zauważył lekki grymas na jego twarzy i ledwo zdławił chichot, kiedy król podniósł się z tronu i ogłosił koniec spotkania. Idąc w ślady ojca, wstał z ulgą i podziękował wszystkim za przybycie. Ludzie rozluźnili się i zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać. Artur napluł sobie mentalnie w brodę, że nie kazał Merlinowi przyjść na zebranie. W końcu jeśli on, książę Camelotu, musiał być obecnym na nudnych obradach, to Merlin też powinien — mimo wszystko był absolutnie najgorszym służącym w historii. Artur przyznał cicho, że byłoby zabawne zobaczyć go desperacko szukającego ucieczki. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zamierzając dać Merlinowi listę dodatkowych obowiązków — na pewno jeszcze się nie uporał z tą z dzisiejszego poranka — i zaplanował polowanie na jutro, bo tylko tak mógł zobaczyć przerażenie na twarzy Merlina.  
Uśmiechnięty odwrócił się do króla i gdy właśnie miał go przeprosić i wyjść, poczuł w głowie rozdzierający ból. Miał już krzyknąć na kogoś za uderzanie go, ale dostał zawrotów głowy. Czując, że traci równowagę, spróbował przytrzymać się kurczowo zmartwionego teraz ojca, jednak nie zdołał i upadł na ziemię.  
  
W tym samej chwili Merlin siedział po turecku na łóżku, usiłując po raz piąty powiedzieć zaklęcie, które niestety było albo zbyt potężne, albo po prostu nie działało. Jednak po chwili przyszedł Gajus i przypomniał mu o upływie czasu. Wzruszając ramionami, w końcu się poddał i szybko schował księgę pod łóżkiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Leżąc na plecach na kamiennej podłodze, powoli pokręcił głową. Jęcząc, pomyślał, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy pił z Gawainem. Ten człowiek mógł upić króla Cedrica w trupa. Powoli otworzył oczy i nagle stał się świadom otaczających go ludzi. O Bogowie, bardzo proszę, nie pozwólcie mu zemdleć na bankiecie. Miałby na głowie nadopiekuńczą Gwen, a Gawain nie przestałby się śmiać do czasu aż znów by go pokonał na placu treningowym.  
Potarł dłonią twarz i powoli usiadł, żeby w następnej chwili podskoczyć na dźwięk głosu z przeszłości.  
— Arturze, wszystko w porządku? — To był sen. On śnił. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, Merlin znów go torturował. Wolno podniósł wzrok, by spotkać się oko w oko ze swoim ojcem. Artur był gotowy położyć się z powrotem, ale Uther go podniósł. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł ucisk w potylicy. — Arturze, jesteś blady. Powinienem wezwać Gajusa?  
— Gajusa?  
Uther zmarszczył brwi.  
— Lepiej usiądź, synu?  
Artur potrząsnął głową, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wielka Sala — przynajmniej był w znanym miejscu. Okrążyło go kilku rycerzy i lordów, ale gdzie byli jego zaufani przyjaciele? Powrócił spojrzeniem do Uthera, jego wzrok stwardniał i spokojnie — chociaż cały dygotał w środku — powiedział:  
— Czuję się dobrze. Sam do niego pójdę. — I wyszedł z sali. Jak tylko uciekł spod ostrzału spojrzeń, pobiegł do komnat starego medyka. Uther żyje, a jego rycerzy nie ma w Camelocie — nie musiał być wyrocznią, by móc powiedzieć, iż magia nie była legalna i że to było sprawką Merlina. Będąc blisko komnat czarodzieja, zaczął wołać jego imię. — Merlinie! — krzyknął w końcu głośno, ignorując zaskoczonych służących, i otworzył szeroko drzwi. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że oniemiał.  
— Panie! Co się dzieje? — Merlin — młody, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, krótką czupryną włosów i w ubraniu służącego — podbiegł do niego zaskoczony, ale już mając się na baczności. Minął Artura, spojrzał w obie strony korytarza, a następnie obejrzał się na niego zdezorientowany. — Arturze, co się stało?  
Książę nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ponieważ serce stanęło mu w gardle. To było złudzenie, to nie był alternatywny świat. Merlin nie zrobiłby tego, prawda? Powoli, oszołomiony, podszedł do stołu i usiadł na krześle. Młody czarodziej zamknął drzwi i, rzucając Gajusowi zadziwione spojrzenie, wracił do księcia.  
— Arturze, powiesz mi, co się stało? Czyżby Morgana znów pobiła cię w szachach? — Próbował zażartować i przywdział swój sławetny uśmiech, szturchając przyjaciela.  
Artur wstał, przyglądając się mu surowo — chociaż nie aż tak surowo jakby chciał. Minął kawał czasu, odkąd widział czarodzieja wyglądającego tak młodo.  
— Z jakiego zaklęcia skorzystałeś?  
Merlin zbladł, a Gajus upuścił fiolkę czegoś, co po zetknięciu z podłogą wybuchło z małym "pop".  
— Um… Nie wiem, o co ci cho... — Artur chwycił Merlina za jego chustkę, potem nagle puścił, zerkając na swój bark. Odsunął się od chłopaka i zatoczył ramieniem koło. Merlin zmarszczył brwi. — Arturze? — wyglądał jak przestraszona łania.  
Książę westchnął.  
— Uspokój się, Merlinie. Wiem wszystko o twojej magii, nawet więcej niż ty teraz. — Odwrócił się do medyka, który wyglądał na równie wstrząśniętego co Merlin. — Przynieś, Gajusie, księgę zaklęć. Chcę to odwrócić jak najszybciej.  
— Arturze, o czym ty mówisz? Skąd wiesz o mojej magii?  
Zapytany westchnął, tłumiąc gniew — ten zdezorientowany chłopak był tak różny od jego Merlina.  
— Merlinie, nie jestem Księciem Arturem z Camelotu. — Medyk, który właśnie wrócił do komnaty, zatrzymał się nagle. Artur przesunął wzrokiem po obu i dokończył: — Jestem  
Królem Arturem z Albionu.  
Gajus upuścił księgę.  
____________________________

Artur jęknął. Leżał twarzą na kamiennej podłodze i spodziewał się, że zaraz może nadejść ból głowy. To takie zawstydzające upaść przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Jednak — zmarszczył brwi — w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył, że nie znajduje się w Wielkiej Sali, ale przybocznej komnacie. Przypomniał sobie, że był w niej zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy kazał Merlinowi szukać zabytkowej bransoletki dla Morgany, tylko po to, by móc przyglądać się chłopakowi jak się irytuje, nie mogąc jej znaleźć. Artur zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając nowoutkane gobeliny z herbem Camelotu i innymi godłami, których nie znał. W komnacie dominował kamienny kominek i okrągły stół z wyrytymi symbolami, jakich nigdy nie spotkał.  
— Jakie to dziwne. — Bezwiednie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż blatu. Był bardzo piękny, nigdy wcześniej nie widział okrągłego stołu.  
Za oknem właśnie świtało. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy upadł było prawie południe. Rzucając się do drzwi, wiedział, że musi znaleźć swojego ojca, albo przynajmniej Merlina, by móc na niego nawrzeszczeć, bo jeśli był w tej sytuacji, to była to z pewnością wina jego służącego.  
Zatrzymał się nagle przy schodach z powodu ucisku w klatce piersiowej, uczucia, którego nie mógł zrozumieć. Tak, to był ból — przyszedł natychmiast i rozszedł się po całym ciele. Zmartwiony tym, zaczął brać głębokie wdechy. Czy to magia go wywołała?  
Potem zatrząsł się. Poczuł coś osobliwego, jakby coś go poszukiwało. Tak, czuł emocje, ale to nie były jego emocje. Były jednak znajome, ciepłe, i instynktownie sięgnął po nie. Zszokowany napotkał ścianę gniewu, głęboki smutek, tęsknotę i uraz.  
W następnej chwili pojawiła się przed nim ubrana w jedwabie Gwen.  
— Arturze, wszystko w porządku?  
Książę nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Ginewra była sporo starsza od tej, która dzisiejszego ranka z niepokojem próbowała go zapytać czemu jest taki blady.  
Nagle obce emocje i ciepłe uczucia odeszły, a w Artura uderzyły jego własne — trwał w smutku, bólu i poczuciu winy, choć dlaczego to czuł, nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział natomiast, że nie może zapytać o ojca. Jeśli w grę wchodziła magia, sam to musiał rozwiązać.  
— Gwen, gdzie jest Merlin? I co ty masz na sobie?  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi równie zdezorientowana.  
— Panie, Merlin opuścił Camelot lata temu.  
— Nie! — krzyknął bez namysłu. — Merlin! — I zaczął biec. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dobra, więc Merlin nie zwariował. Nie gapił się na Artura, jakby ten był szalony. Gajus groził mu czasami, że wyda go Utherowi tylko dlatego, by nie mieć do czynienia z wielkim błaznem, którym Merlinowi po prostu zdarzało się być. Artur był niewiarygodny — ignorując ich, spoglądał w lustro. Uśmiechał się i bez przerwy ruszał ramionami i barkiem. Pierwszymi słowami, które powiedział mag były:   
— Więc jesteś z przyszłości? — Pomyślał, że zaraz otrzyma spojrzenie, które zawsze oznaczało, że książę ma go za idiotę, ale, co dziwne, Artur tylko westchnął i usiadł obok nich.   
— Nie mogę ci opowiedzieć o przyszłości, Merlinie. Znasz przepisy ustawowe, ty je stworzyłeś.   
Merlin przechylił głowę i jedynie wydusił:   
— Uch?   
Artur uśmiechnął się raczej łagodnie i potrząsnął głową.   
— Jeśli ci coś powiem, to może to zmienić przyszłość. Fakt faktem, że sam mój pobyt tutaj najprawdopodobniej spowodował chaos. Ciągle prawiłeś mi kazania wielkiego czarodzieja. — Zachichotał i oparł się na krześle. — Więc rób swoje i wyślij mnie z powrotem. — To było takie dziwne mieć tego Artura przed sobą, ponieważ z pewnością nie był jego Arturem. Król Artur wyglądał na pewnego zarówno siebie jak i umiejętności Merlina. Był także spokojniejszy i słuchał. — Tak bardzo jak tęsknię za moim młodym wyglądem, jestem gotowy do powrotu. — Ponaglił czarodzieja gestem dłoni, na co Merlin skinął głową, chwycił księgę i zaczął ją czytać.   
Piętnaście minut później Król Artur nie wyglądał już na takiego spokojnego.   
— Co to oznacza? — Zamiast zadać pytanie Gajusowi, zwrócił się do chłopaka, ale Merlin nie miał pojęcia. Gajus zaczął mówić, jednym okiem zerkając na Artura, a drugim w tekst inskrypcji o podróży w czasie:   
— Wygląda na to, że do uruchomienia tych czarów potrzeba magii natury.   
— Co? — zapytali obaj, Artur i Merlin.   
— Niektóre zaklęcia, chociaż jest ich niewiele, potrzebują czasu. Szczególny czar, którego użył Merlin wydaje się być jednym z tych. Przestanie działać, jeśli zostanie zrealizowany jakiś cel.   
— Jaki cel? — zapytał czarodziej, kompletnie zaskoczony.   
Gajus westchnął.   
— Jakikolwiek cel twoja dusza tchnęła w twoją magię podczas wypowiadania tego uroku. — W następnej chwili medyk zatrzasnął księgę i krzyknął: — Dlaczego nigdy nie słuchasz, kiedy mówię, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na tak silne zaklęcia?   
Artur wyprostował się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.   
— Więc, co się stało ze mną księciem?   
Merlin i Gajus spojrzeli z przerażeniem w pociemniałe oczy króla.   
__________________________________  
  
Otworzywszy drzwi do komnat Gajusa, Artur zdał sobie sprawę, że był w poważnych tarapatach — pasma pajęczyn pokrywały cały sufit, a zawsze zastawione regały ziały pustkami. Pokój był obecnie po prostu przechowalnią.   
— Co...   
Zdyszana Ginewra wpadła na plecy Artura i oboje podskoczyli.   
— Och, Panie... proszę, przepraszam. Ja... nie myślałam.   
— Gwen, o co cho... — Za kobietą pojawiły się dwie osoby, których sądził, że już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy w Camelocie. Byli to Lancelot i Gawain, obaj ze śladami siwizny we włosach.   
— Wasza Wysokość, co tutaj robisz? — Lancelot postąpił krok do przodu. — Panie, czy coś się stało?   
Artur obrócił się. W rogu komnaty, pokryte kurzem i pajęczyną stało stare lustro Merlina, ale nie poznawał osoby w jego odbiciu. Dopiero po chwili zaczął oddychać. Zdołał jedynie powiedzieć:   
— Jestem stary.   
Lancelot zamrugał, następnie szybko wyciągnął miecz. W ciągu kolejnej sekundy Gawain dobył dwa sztylety. Lancelot zmrużył oczy i powiedział:   
— Gwen, zostaw nas. To nie jest Artur. Kim jesteś i gdzie jest nasz król?   
Gwen, osłaniana przez Lancelota, nie poruszyła się, a Artur uskoczył w szoku.   
— Jestem Arturem, idioto! — Gawain pokręcił głową, a książę, do którego doszło, co powiedział Lancelot, wyszeptał: — Król?   
— Poczekaj, Lancelocie. Jak się poznaliśmy, Arturze? — wtrącił się Gawain.   
Zapytany zmarszczył brwi.   
— To było około rok temu. Była potyczka w tawernie, walczyłeś umiejętnie, ale doznałeś kontuzji.   
Wszyscy zamarli.   
— Rok?   
Artur fuknął.   
— Tak, może miesiąc mniej lub więcej, a teraz mówcie, co się dzieje?   
Lancelot zapytał szybko jakby wystraszony odpowiedzią:   
— Artur, książe Artur?   
Pendragon wyrzucił ręce do góry.   
— Kto jeszcze mógłby być? — Odwrócił się do lustra, co wywołało ostry ból w prawym ramieniu. Syknął i potarł go, a potem podszedł do zwierciadła i popatrzył w nie przerażony. To na pewno robota czarnoksiężnika. — Który mamy teraz rok?   
Chowając do pochwy broń, Lancelot spojrzał na Gwen błagalnie i kobieta zrobiła krok w przód.   
— Arturze, mamy 1014 rok.   
Dwadzieścia lat w przyszłość. Artur nie był w stanie nic zrobić, tylko wpatrywać się w swoje odbicie. Blond włosy dłuższe niż zwykle — nie mógł zobaczyć siwych, ale wiedział, że trochę ich będzie na skroniach — szczecina, ale nie prawdziwa broda i miał drobne zmarszczki, jeszcze niezbyt głębokie. Jego ciało było takie samo, jeśli nawet nie bardziej umięśnione — mógł to poczuć pod swoim czerwonym odzieniem. Czuł się jednak cięższy, jak gdyby przybrał nieznacznie na wadze.   
Najprawdopodobniej przeniósł się do przyszłości za pomocą magii. Był teraz królem, ojciec nie żył, a Merlin, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, z jakiegoś powodu odszedł. Artur odwrócił się i wydał Lancelotowi pierwszy rozkaz jako król:   
— Znajdź Merlina. Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie on jest. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. — Wiedział, że musi go odnaleźć. Merlin znałby odpowiedzi — nawet jeśli był idiotą — a jeżeli by ich nie znał, w takim razie byłby chociaż pocieszeniem.   
Zanim Lancelot mógł odpowiedzieć, nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się podmuch wiatru. Nagle na środku pokoju stanął człowiek z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co Artur. Mężczyzna stanął prosto. Był szczupły, odziany w spodnie ze skóry, wysokie za kolano buty i niebieską, luźną koszulę. Jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy wydawały się przepalać każdego, na którego spojrzał. Promieniowała od niego taka moc, że Artur wiedział, iż z pewnością budziłby grozę w Królach. Przy pasku miał przytwierdzony delikatnie dekorowany sztylet, a w jednej z dłoni niósł białą laskę. To nie był przeciętny czarnoksiężnik.   
Tuż przed tym jak miał zażądać, by przybyły się przedstawił, Artur odwrócił się do niego, aby dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć i poznał tę twarz — gładką, jedynie z cieniem na podbródku i z bardziej przenikliwym i intensywniejszym wzrokiem niż kiedykolwiek. Była wciąż koścista, lecz — co zabawne — urosła do tych uszu, a nawet wyglądała przystojnie.   
Tę myśl przysłonił szok. Artur rozdziawił usta — jego najlepszy przyjaciel, zdrajca? Czarownik?   
— Merlin? 


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin nie przestawał zerkać na przyjaciela. Kiedy szli wzdłuż korytarzy, poinformował go o dacie i ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale sam Artur nic nie mówił o przyszłości i nawet jeśli Merlin wiedział, że to dobrze, to nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż zżera go ciekawość. Artur idąc, ciągle wyglądał przez okna na dziedziniec. Wkrótce wyszli na zewnątrz, zmierzając do miasta.   
— Merlinie, jeśli nadal będziesz się tak na mnie gapił...   
— Aghh! — Niespodziewanie chłopak potknął się o własne nogi i Artur złapał go w połowie drogi do ziemi.   
— ...to upadniesz — dokończył.   
Wyprostowali się i czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko, teraz bardziej przekonany niż kiedykolwiek.   
— Jesteś taki nie arturowaty.   
Król Artur tylko się zaśmiał.   
Merlin spędził resztę popołudnia, podążając tropem przyjaciela. Artur rozmawiał z pięcioma kupcami, rozstrzygając ich spór i doradzając jak najlepiej rozwiązać inne problemy. Jeden z kupców, bliski bankructwu, otrzymał od niego małą sakiewkę z monetami. Czarodziej zagapił się z otwartymi ustami na wracającego do niego Artura. Ten widząc wyraz twarzy Merlina, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:   
— Co się stało, Merlinie? Wyglądasz, cóż, wyglądasz ohydnie. Wiesz, co mówią matki do dzieci o robieniu dziwnych min zbyt długo? — Uśmiechnął się, a Merlin zmienił minę na normalną.   
— Dlaczego dałeś mu pieniądze?   
Pendragon spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu.   
— Ma troje dzieci, wszystkie są chorowite i jeśli nie podniesie swoich obrotów, to tej zimy utraci zarówno towar jak i ziemię na poczet podatków dla mojego ojca. Nie mogę pozwolić swoim ludziom cierpieć, gdy mam możliwość uczynić ich życie lepszym. Zwłaszcza tak niewielkim nakładem z mojej strony.   
Merlin kiwnął głową oniemiały po raz pierwszy w życiu. Potem Artur pomógł następnym kupcom, obszedł tkaczy i budowniczych. Większość ludzi była wstrząśnięta księciem — rozmawiającym z nimi w taki sposób — inni byli po prostu w szoku, odkrywając jak zmienił się z napuszonego palanta, jakim zwykle był — którym był zaledwie tego ranka.   
  
Po kilku godzinach przebywania w dolnym mieście, skierowali się w kierunku placu treningowego. Czarodziej niósł kosze upominków, których książę naprawdę nie potrzebował ani nie chciał, ale niemożliwym było ich nie przyjąć od wdzięcznych mieszkańców miasta.   
Artur nadal się śmiał z żartu, który opowiedziała mu jakiś czas temu mała dziewczynka. Merlin nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.   
— Wiesz, to wcale nie było takie zabawne.   
W odpowiedzi Artur przełożył ramię przez barki przyjaciela i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.   
— Merlinie, jeśli musiałbym żyć jedynie z twoim głupim poczuciem humoru, umarłbym z nudów, zanim nawet zostałbym królem.   
— Czy ja wiem. Wydaje mi się, że rozśmieszam cię każdego dnia.   
Pendragon wciąż się uśmiechając, powiedział:   
— Tylko swoją głupotą. Merlinie, kiedy ostatni raz powiedziałeś mi dowcip? — Z tym pytaniem ruszył naprzód, a mag pozostał w miejscu, myśląc.   
— A znasz...   
— Nawet nie próbuj, Merlinie, słyszałem je już wszystkie wcześniej.   
— Widzisz, to nie fair... — przerwał, kiedy doszli w zasięg słuchu rycerzy.   
— Cóż, to będzie dla nich dziwne. — Usłyszał szept Artura, który w następnej chwili powiedział głośno: — Dobra, wszyscy gromadzą się wokół mnie. Dziś zrobimy coś innego. Chcę, by każdy rycerz z dłuższy stażem niż trzy lata spotkał się ze mną poza murami zamku. Po wszystkich atakach na Camelot, jakie widziałem, wiem, że każdy z was jest najlepszym rycerzem jakiego król może mieć, ale proszę, byście byli jeszcze lepsi. Będąc królem, chcę by moi rycerze byli tak samo legendarni jak ja. — Artur usłyszał kilka rżeń i śmiechów. Przeszedł wolno wśród swoich ludzi, spoglądając każdemu w oczy i pozwalając im, by się dowiedzieli, że był poważny. — Rycerze Camelotu będą inspirować pokolenia mężczyzn, będziemy honorowi, rycerscy, godni zaufania i lojalni ponad wszystko, o co nas poproszą. Będziemy wzbudzać strach w naszych wrogach, ale w naszych ludziach wzniecimy miłość. To jest coś, do czego każdy z nas musi teraz dążyć, gdyż mogę powiedzieć, że nasi ludzie boją się nas tak samo jak ludzie Cedrica. — Gdy jeden z rycerzy spróbował przemówić, Artur uniósł rękę. — Wiem, że walczyliście za Camelot i wszystkich jego ludzi, ale mieszkańcy widzą sprawy w całkiem odmienny sposób. Do czasu, kiedy zrozumiecie inne perspektywy, będziecie po prostu walczyć za mojego ojca i mnie. — Wielu wyglądało na zmieszanych, próbując zrozumieć, o czym prawi książę. Pendragon zatrzymał się w środku kręgu rycerzy i dodał: — Proszę każdego z was, byście zajrzeli w swoje dusze i zapytali siebie samych, dlaczego dla mnie walczycie. A teraz, Kay... — brunet stał prosto, nadal ze zmarszczonymi lekko brwiami, ale gotowy do działania — ...idź po resztę rycerzy — polecił, a następnie pochylając głowę, cicho wezwał Merlina. Chłopak zaczynając biec do niego, prawie upuścił cały bagaż, który miał przy sobie, ale udało mu się go utrzymać, gdy zwolnił do marszu.   
— Arturze, to było… cóż, to było zdumiewające. To znaczy, wiem, że niektórzy rycerze są ambitnymi-żądnymi-chwały-bogatymi-dziecinnymi... — Przy tych słowach Artur podniósł brwi czekając aż dokończy. — ...palantami jak ty, ale sądzę, że byłeś poważny, mówiąc, że w przyszłości będą...   
Mężczyzna westchnął.   
— Merlinie, moi rycerze są moją bronią. Oni są moimi przyjaciółmi, moimi braćmi, są moim Camelotem. Jednak w czasach, gdy jestem królem oni muszą też widzieć ludzi, bo dla ludu są również Camelotem.   
Czarodziej zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę zakłopotany, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy tuż przed nimi pojawiła się Gwen.   
Starała się ukryć uśmiech, kiedy ujrzała chłopaka walczącego z nadbagażem.   
— Merlinie, co robisz z tym wszystkim?   
Mag posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech, gdy wzięła od niego kilka koszy   
— Zapytaj jego — wskazał głową — to jego wina. — Po czym spojrzał na oboje i odszedł na bok.   
Artur próbował zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Czuł tak wiele emocji, patrząc na Gwen jako służącą. To było tak dawno, gdy widział ją wyglądającą tak nieśmiało, ulegle.   
— Więc znów torturowałeś Merlina, panie?   
Pendragon zaśmiał się.   
— Pewnego dnia odbierze sobie za to zapłatę.   
Gwen wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną, ale uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Myśląc o dniu, kiedy książę krył ją na bankiecie, żeby mogła zobaczyć swojego brata, powiedziała:   
— Chciałabym ci podziękować za tamten dzień. Wiem, że to było spore utrudnienie dla ciebie.   
— Nie, Ginewro. Kiedy chodzi o ciebie, nic nie jest zbyt trudne.   
Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego usatysfakcjonowana.   
— Dziękuję, pójdę już, muszę zobaczyć. co u Morgany.   
Artur kiwnął głową. To było dziwne, kiedy zarumieniła się przed nim i musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby się nie roześmiać. _Jak dawno to było_ , pomyślał, _kiedy Gwen była dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką?_ Jego uwagę przykuł Merlin, który rozmawiał z jakąś szwaczką. Wyglądał jakby wiedział. Artur naprawdę rozumiał, co Lancelot czuł przez wiele lat. To było coś, co ich połączyło. Zanim dziewczyna odeszła, zapytał jej:   
— Mogłabyś wziąć te kosze i zanieść do moich komnat? Nie chcę, żeby Merlin upadł i stracił swoją wspaniałość na około miesiąc, podczas gdy będzie zmuszony pielęgnować złamaną kość.   
Gwen nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zakwitł na jej twarzy, gdy wyobraziła sobie Merlina w takich okolicznościach.   
— Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość.   
— Chodź, Merlinie, mamy wiele do zrobienia, zanim zajdzie słońce — zawołał do chłopaka.   
Czarodziej podziękował Gwen wylewnie i pobiegł, aby dogonić przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, jakby tego poranka zrobił cudowną pomyłkę. Czar sam w sobie nie był zaklęciem podróży w czasie, pomylił jego wymowę, co każdemu mogło się przecież zdarzyć. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu magia w nim zaśpiewała i poczuł, jakby to było przeznaczenie. Szkoda, że to może się zmienić w każdej chwili.


	5. Chapter 5

Książę Artur wyprostowany i spięty wyglądał przez okno zamku. Widział, magów, czarnoksiężników, a nawet rozpoznawał magiczne stworzenia i to nie ze starej religii. Camelot było dziwne i bardzo wypaczone od tego, którym kiedyś wierzył, że będzie rządził.   
Merlin usiadł, dziwnie spokojny i zrelaksowany, w jednym ze starych krzeseł Gajusa. Wpatrywał się natarczywie w Artura i to spojrzenie paliło księcia.   
— Mógłbyś przestać?! — warknął w końcu, nie mogąc znieść milczenia.   
Czarodziej westchnął ciężko, ale jego jedyną reakcją było pochylenie się do przodu i oparcie brody na dłoniach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, kiedy kontynuował wpatrywanie się w plecy Pendragona. W końcu przemówił:   
— Przykro mi, że okłamywałem cię tak długo. Ale spójrz na swoją reakcję teraz. Jeśli twój ojciec by żył, z pewnością byłbym w celi. — Artur tylko skrzyżował ręce i nic nie powiedział. — W porządku, może nie w celi, ale wsadziłbyś mnie w dyby na długi czas. Tak czy owak stało się. Teraz musimy się skoncentrować na odesłaniu cię do domu i sprowadzeniu tutaj króla.   
Artur w końcu się odwrócił. Wzrok miał nadal posępny i szczęki zaciśnięte, ale zapytał:   
— Nie możesz mnie po prostu odesłać z powrotem, chociaż uzgodniliśmy, że to zrobisz. Ale dlaczego jestem zaskoczony, skoro byłeś kiepskim sługa, to czemu miałbyś być dobrym czarodziejem?   
Merlin tylko przechylił głowę i zdawało się, że próbował zebrać myśli.   
— Ten rodzaj czaru musi się sam wyczerpać. Gdy byłem młodszy, nie miałem wiele czasu na naukę magii, więc zaklęcia raczej mi nie wychodziły. I najprawdopodobniej nie wiedziałem, co to był za urok.   
Artur spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
— Więc tuż pod nosem mojego ojca, mieszkając w zamku, po prostu recytowałeś nonsensowne zaklęcia, których konsekwencji nawet nie znałeś?   
Merlin zamrugał.   
— Nieczęsto. W rzeczywistości to zależało od tego czy twoje życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, czy nie.   
Artur wyrzucił ręce w górę.   
— Gdzie wysłałeś Lancelota i Gwen, bo wolałem ich towarzystwo — powiedział zirytowany i pomyślał o wszystkich niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, w jakich on i Merlin się znaleźli, kiedy powierzał czarodziejowi swoje życie. Był zły głównie dlatego, że nie odgadł prawdy i ponieważ Merlin mu nie powiedział. Jednak nie był tak zły jak być powinien.   
Mag wzruszył ramionami.   
— Mają własne obowiązki, Arturze. A teraz daj mi ręce.   
— Co?   
Zanim książę zdołał mrugnąć lub nazwać go idiotą i kiepskim magikiem, Merlin już stał przed nim, chwytając jego dłonie. Jak tylko dotknął Artura, ten odskoczył i instynktownie przycisnął ręce do klatki piersiowej. Czarodziej ze stoickim spokojem, ale i odrobiną smutku, powiedział:   
— Weź głęboki oddech Arturze. To minie w ciągu kilku chwil.   
Wszystko, co książę poczuł, było emocjami, ale niektóre nie były jego, niektóre z nich...   
— Merlinie. Co to jest? — I po chwili, gdy się skoncentrował, a Merlin powiedział: "Nic nie mów", poczuł to. Jakąś więź, potężną, a zarazem słabą i kruchą. Prawie mógł zobaczyć linię łączącą go z Merlinem. Ponury smutek, nienawiść i samotność. Artur sapnął. To nie był Merlin. Merlin był czysty, niewinny, i kpił sobie z tłumu pełnego panów i pań.   
Zanim mógł zrozumieć, co to naprawdę było, mag odciął go — tak jakby zatrzasnął na tej więzi drzwi, sprawiając fizyczny ból. Skrzywił się, a wtedy, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, Merlin sięgnął jeszcze raz po jego dłonie. Tym razem wszystko, co Artur poczuł, to ciepłe długie palce i uczucie jakby przepływającej przez jego ręce wody. Merlin zatrzymał się nagle i westchnął.   
— Więc chodźmy. Nie możesz wrócić, póki nie nauczysz się dobrze tego, co powinieneś umieć.   
Artur postawił na swoim, przyjmując swoją najlepszą postawę "jestem księciem i będziesz mnie słuchał" i skrzyżował ramiona.   
— Merlinie, za jakiego idiotę z małym mózgiem bym cię uważał, to może zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć, co właśnie zrobiłeś, bo jeśli naprawdę mogło ci się tym razem udać zrobić coś poprawnie... — Artur zamilkł, gdy Merlin przerwał mu, wybuchając śmiechem. Wzdychając w całkowitej frustracji, machnął ręką i tylko patrzył na czarodzieja śmiejącego się tak mocno, że musiał trzymać się za brzuch i oprzeć o stół.   
Merlin miał łzy w oczach, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się opanować. Wzdychając głośno, zakaszlał i z szerokim uśmiechem otarł oczy.   
— Uch, od dawna się tak nie uśmiałem. Dziękuję za to, panie.   
— Gdzie byłeś? — Uśmiech Merlina szybko wyblakł, gdy usiadł z powrotem.   
— To nie twoja sprawa, Arturze. Poczułem zmianę w twoim jestestwie i przybyłem zobaczyć, co się stało. Zostanę i pomogę ci w tym, czego potrzebujesz. Jak zawsze.   
— Nie moja sprawa? Merlinie, zostawiłeś Camelot. A Camelot to przecież twój dom...   
— Arturze! — Pendragon podskoczył, wstrząśnięty widokiem złego Merlina, który wyglądał jakby ledwo nad sobą panował, i zamarł, gdy Merlin wziął głęboki oddech. — Po prostu przestań, dobrze. Są sprawy, o których musisz się dowiedzieć, zanim opuścisz zamek. Chodź.   
W milczeniu Artur pozwolił, by Merlin zaprowadził go do wielkiej sali.   
Wewnątrz było piętnaście osób, wliczając w to Lancelota, Gawaina i Kaya. Książę dostrzegł   
jeszcze dwóch innych rycerzy oraz mężczyznę o imieniu Belvidere i dawnego giermka, teraz już rycerza, Tristana. Wszystkie dzieci, z wyjątkiem jednego, przegoniono z komnaty. Chłopak z czarnymi falowanymi włosami i opaloną skórą miał około dziewięciu lat, ale był wysoki i Artur nie mógł powstrzymać gwałtownego uczucia dumy i miłości.   
Lancelot położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca.   
— Arturze, to jest mój syn Alaric.   
Książę był nieco zaskoczony, ale skinął głową.   
— Miło cię poznać, chłopcze, jesteś podobny do swojego ojca, jak przypuszczam.   
Chłopak wyglądający na trochę onieśmielonego, spojrzał na Merlina następnie szybko na ojca i pokręcił głową.   
— Bardziej do ojca mojej matki. — Odwrócił się wtedy do kobiety siedzącej pod ścianą sali, a potem z powrotem do Artura. — Jeżeli potrzebujesz czegoś, panie, jestem na twój rozkaz.   
Lancelot zaśmiał się.   
— Wiesz, co masz robić. — I rozbawiony popchnął syna do drzwi. — Będzie powstrzymywał innych giermków przed spekulowaniem zbyt głośno o tym bałaganie z Mordredem stającym się z dnia na dzień coraz silniejszym. Ale lepiej trzymać to z dala od twoich uszu... Arturze?   
Artur nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na słowa Lancelota, przyklejając wzrok do matki Alarica, Ginewry.


	6. Chapter 6

Jak tylko Merlin wszedł do komnaty króla, został powitany przez królową.   
— Merlinie, czy to prawda? Czy Artur naprawdę przeniósł się w przeszłość? Galahad mi powiedział.   
Czarodziej skinął głową.   
— To musi pozostać tajemnicą, wiedzą o tym tylko jego najbardziej zaufani rycerze. Musisz nam pomóc zachować pozory.   
Królowa Katrina przytaknęła.   
— Tak się stanie, niezależnie od potrzeb mojego męża.   
Przy tych słowach Merlin spiął się, domyślając się, co insynuowała. Odwrócił się i wyszedł, a potem zatrzymał i westchnął. Wiedząc, gdzie znajdzie Artura, skierował kroki do jego dawnych komnat. Do miejsca, gdzie obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie wejść. Otworzywszy drzwi, znalazł go siedzącego na swoim starym łóżku.   
— Arturze, chciałbym móc cofnąć cię w czasie. Naprawdę. Jednak na tę chwilę jesteś królem.   
Pendragon nie zrobił nic tylko skinął głową, po czym spojrzał szybko na swojego dawnego sługę i kolejny ostre uczucie uderzyło w niego.   
— Merlinie, jak to się — skinął ręką od siebie do niego — stało?   
Czarodziej właśnie usiadł, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. To była Ginewra.   
— Panie? Wszystko w porządku?   
Artur wyprostował się   
— Tak, Gwen, mam się dobrze.   
Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową.   
— Znam cie zbyt dobrze, Arturze. Merlinie, mógłbyś?   
Mag podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji i zniknął.   
Władca wstał nieco skrępowany. Zaczynało się już robić niezręcznie, kiedy Gwen powiedziała:   
— Arturze, wiem, co musisz teraz czuć.   
Mężczyzna prychnął.   
— Nie, naprawdę nie wiesz.   
Kobieta zaczęła się przechadzać po komnacie z zatroskaną miną na twarzy.   
— Cóż, musisz być wstrząśnięty, że się tu znalazłeś; zraniony tym, że to przez Merlina oraz faktem, że nigdy nic ci nie powiedział; zdezorientowany, bo wszystko się zmieniło i sfrustrowany tym, że nie możesz wrócić. Oczywiście do tego doszło zmartwienie, bo Merlin jest tak odległy, to znaczy po tym, czym byliście dla siebie. A na pewno targa tobą gniew na to wszystko. — Zatrzymała się nagle przed teraz struchlałym księciem.   
— Po pierwsze, tak. Po drugie, "po tym, czym byliśmy dla siebie"?   
Gwen cofnęła się w myślach, analizując to, co przed chwilą powiedziała.   
— Mam na myśli waszą historię, myślałam o twoim przyjściu tutaj, to jest do tego pokoju, to znaczy, jesteś zakochany... nie, nie jesteś. Och, mniejsza z tym, zapomnij, co powiedziałam, to po prostu nonsens. — I jak to miała w zwyczaju dawno temu, kiedy się denerwowała, zaczęła porządkować poduszki i małe bibeloty.   
_Zakochany?_ pomyślał. _W kim? W Merlinie?_   
— Gwen... tam skąd przybyłem... to znaczy, my... 

Gwen przestała wyglądać na zszokowaną.   
— Och, cóż, tak. Mam namyśli to, że kochałam cię Arturze i nadal kocham. Tylko... — Gwen wykręcała sobie palce, czując się niezręcznie przed tym Arturem. — Mam na myśli, że istnieją różne rodzaje miłości. Zawsze będę wdzięczna za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mojej rodziny i dla mnie. Ale z Lancelotem to jest inne, tak jak ty i M... um, och... królowa Katrina. Kochasz swoją żonę, Arturze. Inaczej niż... mnie. — Znów wyglądając na zdenerwowaną, ukłoniła mu się szybko. — Powinnam już iść.   
Artur wiedział, że to jest przyszłość jakiej Gwen pragnęła. Jakoś wiedział z absolutną pewnością, że to było jej przeznaczenie.   
— Gwen, jesteś szczęśliwa? — To było naprawdę jedyne pytaniem, na które chciał poznać jej odpowiedź, bez względu na to, co mogło lub powinno się wydarzyć. Wszystko, czego Artur dla niej pragnął, to żeby była szczęśliwa.   
— Bardziej niż mogłam kiedykolwiek marzyć — odpowiedziała.   
Najpierw uderzył w niego ból, potem zacięta akceptacja. Nigdy nie zhańbiłby jej, ani siebie w taki sposób. Ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że coś jest nie tak — w ogóle nie poczuł utraty Gwen. Może sprawiły to uczucia Merlina w nim.   
Bardziej zdezorientowany niż kiedykolwiek, chwilę po tym jak Gwen wyszła, książę krzyknął.   
— Merlinie!   
— Nie musisz krzyczeć, Arturze — mówiąc to, czarodziej pocierał swoje uszy. — Słyszę cię.   
— Czym byliśmy dla siebie? Ta cała sprawa, mam na myśli z uczuciami i tobą będącym innym. Gwen jest z Lancelotem i mają dziecko. Dlaczego nie czuję z tego powodu czegoś więcej? Chcę prawdy. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko.   
Merlin miał złe przeczucie, ale nigdy nie odmawiał królowi nawet wtedy, gdy absolutnie powinien, więc powiedział mu prawdę.   
— Byliśmy kochankami.   
Książę Artur stał na środku swoich dawnych komnat, w samym środku Camelotu — tak naprawdę nie jego Camelotu — i spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Następnie, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu czarownika, zaczął się śmiać.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin uśmiechał się głupio, wchodząc do komnat Artura. Jednak przygasł trochę, gdy zobaczył księcia jak zawsze zapracowanego i ponurego na tle ciemnego okna. Postawił przed nim na biurku tacę z obiadem, odsuwając na bok dokumenty podatkowe i inne nonsensy. 

— Wiesz, mógłbyś się rozchmurzyć. Nikt nas dzisiaj nie zaatakuje... — przerwał nagle i wyprostował się. — Prawda? 

Pendragon parsknął, w końcu weselszy. 

— Niestety nie pamiętam. 

Merlin, jak to się ostatnimi czasy zdarzało, usiadł naprzeciwko króla i zaczął jeść swój posiłek. Artur szybko stracił radość z odzyskanej młodości choć, jak twierdził, nie nękały go już zesztywniałe mięśnie czy wiek. Czarodziej zazwyczaj przewracał oczami słysząc utyskiwania — w zeszłym tygodniu Artur był sprawniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. I już nie zdarzało mu się zaspać, co było wkurzające.

— Jutro rano mamy spotkanie, resztę dnia spędzimy na polowaniu. — Merlin przytaknął. To była kolejna nowa rzecz w Arturze — używał słowa "my" za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawiał. — A po polowaniu mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. — Chłopak podniósł głowę znad dziczyzny - znał ten wyraz twarzy. Jęknął.

Spotkanie było niebywale ożywione, a Artur bardzo w nie zaangażowany – bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Przerywał ojcu jego wypowiedzi, czasem nawet reagował na nie ze wzgardą - jednak rozstrzygał spory sprawnie, równie szybko co upokarzająco zmuszając lordów, by przyznawali się do swoich win.. Tuż po tym wyjątkowym zgromadzeniu Artur wpadł do swoich komnat niczym burza, rozgniewany.

— Merlinie, chcę wracać! — Chłopak przewrócił oczami i zaczął szykować zbroję, podczas gdy jego towarzysz kontynuował: — Nie mogę tak dłużej. Jestem królem, mam królestwo za które jestem odpowiedzialny i nie mogę udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Muszę wrócić. — Zmęczony i sfrustrowany, przeczesał palcami włosy. Następnie, jak gdyby godząc się ze swoim losem, zwiesił ramiona i powiedział zmęczonym głosem: — Załóż mi ją. — Merlina zaniepokoiło trochę jego zachowanie – to, że potrafił wybuchnąć w ciągu sekundy, by następnie ukryć wszystkie emocje głęboko w sobie. Jednak kiwnął tylko głową i zaczął pomagać mu zakładać zbroję.

Spędzili dzień całkiem miło, mimo że Artur czasem wzdychał i kilka razy przyłapał go na zamyślonym spojrzeniu. Spali w namiocie w lesie, a Artur upolował kilka królików, i chociaż mógł złapać jelenia, pozwolił mu uciec.

— Nie chcę się dziś przemęczać, zapolujemy na niego jutro rano – krótko skomentował.

Chociaż mówił teraz o tym co myśli bez ogródek, Merlin zauważył, że był bardziej drażliwy niż kiedyś. Kolejną nowością był nawyk Artura, by przeczesywać palcami jego włosy, jednak Artur albo był nieświadomy, że to czyni, albo się z nim drażnił. Znajdował również czas, aby naprawdę go słuchać i patrzeć na niego. Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzili na rozmowie i choć nie mówili o niczym ważnym, to Artur nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Merlin przypuszczał, że działo się tak, bo nie mieli dla siebie czasu, odkąd Artur został królem, ale również nie chciał koncentrować się na dziwnym wyrazie twarzy przyjaciela, który czasami myślał, że chyba sobie wyobraża. Nie mógł lub nie chciał tego rozszyfrowywać.

Artur usiadł przy nim i odprężył się.

— Możesz powiedzieć mi coś o przyszłości? Obiecuję, że nie powiem Gajusowi – poprosił chłopak.

Artur roześmiał się. 

— Cóż, jest tam czarodziej; niezwykle potężny, mądry i odważny, a przede wszystkim lojalny ponad wszystko. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo równie lojalnego.

Merlin uśmiechnął się.

— Och tak, więc w końcu skopałem ci tyłek?

Kolejna salwa głębokiego śmiechu.

— Proszę cię, Merlinie. Mówiłem o Gawainie — powiedział i popchnął przyjaciela na ziemię.

— Nawet jako król nadal jesteś durniem.

— Hej! — Artur potarł swoje ramię, w miejscu gdzie Merlin poraził go czarem. Tłumiąc chichot, usadowił się wygodnie. — Tęskniłem za tym.

— Za czym?

— Za tym. Za tobą, pokojem, młodością. To były dobre czasy.

Merlin spojrzał w ogień.

— Gdyby coś było nie tak... mam na myśli... coś złego, powiedziałbyś mi, prawda? — zapytał i dostrzegł, że Artur się spiął. Oczy czarodzieja zwęziły się, a przyszły król powoli przytaknął.

— Oczywiście. Powiedziałbym ci. 

Jednak zanim jego przyjaciel zaprotestował usłyszeli wrzask. 

— Co to było?

— Sowa.

Merlin przytaknął nie do końca przekonany.

— Sowa wydaje takie dźwięki? — Znów usłyszeli dziwne trzaski, za którymi podążył skrzek głębszy i niższy – dźwięk zdawał się być bliżej.

— Chyba kilka sów. — Nim mogli rozpoznać źródło hałasu, obaj zerwali się na równe nogi; Artur trzymając swój miecz, Merlin wymachując prowizoryczną pochodnią. — Patrz, gdzie celujesz tym czymś, Merlinie. — warknął Artur. Kiedy czarodziej właśnie miał przeprosić, jakieś stworzenie wyskoczyło z krzaków. Rzucili się na ziemię, gdy ruszyło na nich. Hałas ranił uszy, jednak mimo to Artur zerwał się z ziemi i ciął mieczem.

W blasku ognia rozpoznali kształt kota, jednak z dziobem i pazurami. Ciało stworzenia było w połowie pokryte futrem, w drugiej piórami i łuskami. Ze śliskiego ogona wystawał czarny kolec, z którego sączył się jad. Widok był wstrętny i przerażający jednocześnie.

— Merlinie, nie używaj przeciwko niemu wiatru i nie pozwól, by dotknął cię ogonem. — Artur próbował dosięgnąć ciała potwora w czasie gdy Merlin machał pochodnią, by odwrócić jego uwagę.

— Wiesz, co to jest?! — zawołał, kiedy stwór obrócił się błyskawicznie i warknął w jego kierunku. Krzyknął i upadł na ziemię.

Arthur znów dźgnął stwora, uchylając się przed pazurami i dziobem, ale jego miecz był praktycznie bezużyteczny i przeklinał w duchu fakt, że nie ma przy sobie Excalibura. Bestia zaatakowała i rzuciła nim o ziemię; jego koszula rozdarła się, ale na skórze pojawiły się tylko lekkie zadrapania — cicho podziękował losowi za swoje młode ciało.

— Merlinie, jaki jest pożytek z posiadania czarodzieja, jeśli ten nie robi nic, by pomóc?

Mag wyciągnął rękę i krzyknął:

— _Sig Bycroh Losvynorthra._ — Wraz ze złotym błyskiem w oczach przyszła szybka i potężna magia.

Artur westchnął, gdy bestia zamieniła się w kamień, potem w popiół. Jak tylko czarodziej rozluźnił się, doskoczył do niego, chwycił za ramię i pociągnął do biegu. 

— Wspomniałem, że one zawsze chodzą parami? 

— Co? — zapytał Merlin z niedowierzaniem, zanim rozległ się kolejny pisk.

Świt zastał króla Camelotu i jego służącego nad rzeką brudnych, zmęczonych i obolałych. Czarodziej wszedł do wody i zanurzył się w niej po głowę, zbyt zmęczony, by się rozbierać. Artur uśmiechnął się. 

— Daj spokój, Merlinie, nie było aż tak źle. Ćwiczysz czasem, prawda? - chłopak wrócił na brzeg, wysuszył za pomocą magii zniszczone ubranie i podsunął Arturowi pod nos swoje ręce. Jakoś, choć nie był pewien jak to się stało, były nie tylko posiniaczone, ale również pocięte, podrapane - mag zdołał się również poparzyć. Artur zaśmiał się i wstał. — Przestań być takim dzieckiem. — Jak za dawnych czasów odruchowo pochylił się i pocałował przyjaciela łagodnie i delikatnie; znajome, miękkie usta spotkały się z jego, po czym wycofały się niechętnie. — To tylko lekkie obrażenia. 

Dopiero po chwili zdali sobie sprawę z tego co się stało i obaj zamarli. Merlin po chwili oszołomienia zdołał wydusić z siebie ciche: 

— Artur? — I zanim mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze, król oddalił się, mówiąc przez ramię:

— Przepraszam, zapomnij o tym. Wezmę szybką kąpiel i potem wrócimy do domu.

Zanurzając się w ciszy w wodę, przeklinał Merlina i Morganę.


	8. Chapter 8

Król zapomniał, że Merlin, dawny Merlin, nie potrafił się zamknąć. Przez całą podróż do domu chłopak niestrudzenie pytał o pocałunek, ale Artur tylko go zbywał. Było to naprawdę niewygodne i stresujące dla młodego czarodzieja. Wiedział, że zarówno Artur jak i on nigdy nie myśleli o sobie w ten sposób. Obaj byli mężczyznami, to nie miało sensu, i przecież przez większość czasu nienawidził księcia. A poza tym Artur miał Gwen. Wszystkie te myśli sprawiły, że poczuł się zakłopotany i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Czy chciał, by to się powtórzyło, czy podobało mu się?   
Kiedy dotarli do zamku, Artur spełnił obietnicę. Sprawił mu niespodziankę, jakiej nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Zaprowadził go do wielkiej biblioteki, a potem — zdumiewające — namówił starego bibliotekarza, by zostawił swoje cenne książki. Wracając do Merlina, klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się.   
— Zabieraj się do czytania.   
Czarodziej rozejrzał się zaskoczony po ogromnym księgozbiorze.   
— Arturze, naprawdę nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł.   
— Merlinie, w przyszłości nie potrzebujesz żadnej księgi zaklęć, ponieważ — popukał chłopaka w czoło — to wszystko jest tutaj. — powiedział i zostawił go zagubionego pośrodku morza książek.   
Merlin nie miał pewności czy był mu wdzięczny, czy nie.   
Po wyjściu z biblioteki Artur udał się do komnat Morgany. Gwen skończyła właśnie układać bukiet, gdy wszedł.   
— Och, Arturze, nie wiedziałam, że wróciliście tak wcześnie. Szukasz panienki Morgany?   
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową szorstko.   
— Tak, widziałaś ją?   
Gwen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
— Właśnie poszła zobaczyć się z twoim ojcem. Powinna niedługo wrócić.   
Artur skinął głową.   
— Poczekam. — Służka przytaknęła i odwróciła się do sukien swojej pani. — Zauważyłaś może ostatnio czy coś dziwnego dzieje się z Morganą? — Gwen zamarła na chwilę, po czym powoli spojrzała na niego.   
— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, panie — odpowiedziała, odwracając wzrok.   
— Nieważne, to nic takiego.   
Dziewczyna wyprostowała się powoli, przygryzając nerwowo wargę i powiedziała cicho:   
— Cóż, teraz, jak o tym wspomniałeś... odkąd wróciła, wydaje się być trochę dziwna. Ona... ona nie jest taka jak wcześniej.   
Artur skinął głową.   
— Tak, nie jest — zgodził się. Minęło kilka minut ciszy, zanim powiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać: — Gwen, chciałem, żebyś wiedziała...   
— Arturze?   
— Chcę tylko, byś wiedziała, że choćby nie wiem co się zdarzyło w przyszłości, to pragnę twojego szczęścia.   
Gwen wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, ale uśmiechnęła się.   
— Oczywiście ja też tego chcę dla ciebie.   
Artur wiedział, że powinien na tym zakończyć, jednak dodał jeszcze:   
— Kiedy będę królem, sprowadzę do Camelotu Lancelota. Zostanie wspaniałym rycerzem.   
Dziewczyna zaskoczona wpatrzyła się w niego z szokiem i poczuciem winy w oczach.   
— Arturze?   
Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.   
— Nie martw się, Gwen, tylko zapamiętaj, co powiedziałem.   
Po tych słowach pojawiła się Morgana i służka wyszła.   
— Arturze, nie wiedziałam, że już wróciłeś.   
Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.   
— Dlaczego brzmisz na niezadowoloną z tego powodu?   
Uśmiech Morgany zgasł.   
— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, Arturze. Wszystko w porządku?   
— Czuję się dobrze. Podejdź do mnie. — Artur wziął dłonie Morgany w swoje. — Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała o czymś, co nie może wyjść poza tę komnatę. Dobrze. Ostatniej nocy zostałem zaatakowany przez Druidów. — Morgana spojrzała na niego zszokowana, ale po kilku chwilach udało się jej przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy. — Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że dobrze o tobie myślę. Jesteśmy praktycznie bratem i siostrą. Chcę, abyś wiedziała, że cię kocham — powiedział szybko, jakby to sprawiło ból wielkiemu królowi Albionu. — Chcę też, abyś wiedziała, że kiedy będę królem, przywrócę magię w Camelocie.   
Ręce Morgany wyślizgnęły się z jego.   
— Dlaczego mówisz o takich rzeczach, Arturze? — Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale szczęka zaciśnięta. W jej umyśle królowała Morgause.   
— Powierzam ci te informacje, ponieważ ci ufam. Ufam ci w sprawie przyszłości Camelotu. — Pocałował ją szybko w policzek, uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.   
Jak tylko skręcił za załom korytarza, uśmiech znikł, a oczy wyrażały jedynie wstręt i chłodną nienawiść.   
_________________________________  
  
Książę Artur przebywał właśnie na placu treningowym. Przez ostatnie kilka dni był rozdarty między odpowiedzialnością, strachem i zmęczeniem. Obwiniał o to wszystko Merlina, jedyną osobę, na którą nie spojrzał od tygodnia. Gdy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Merlin nie żartował z ich relacji, a także z faktu, że każdy wydawał się wiedzieć, iż łączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń, przeszedł od niedowierzania do zawstydzenia i z powrotem do niedowierzania. Dlaczego Merlin? Z wszystkich ludzi, których mógł mieć, dlaczego wybrał jego?   
Ponadto fakt, że ciągle o nim śnił nie poprawiał mu samopoczucia. Jedyny sen, jaki Artur miał wcześniej o Merlinie, obejmował malutkiego smoka, zbrojownię i wiadro z mopem. I rzecz jasna nie było to w żaden sposób... erotyczne. Nie wspominając o tym, że kiedy Merlin wrócił, ludzie nie mogli uwierzyć, że to prawda. Dzieci go oblegały, rycerze i panowie pozdrawiali. Każdy czarownik mieszkający w Camelocie przybył do zamku, aby zasięgnąć jego porady lub pomocy. To było naprawdę zdumiewające, jak ważny stał się Merlin dla jego ludzi.   
Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i uniósł tarczę w samą porę, by zablokować zamach Galahada. Jęknął. Kiedyś mistrz swoich rycerzy teraz codzienne dostawał od nich razy. Irytowało go ogromnie, że nie mógł używać prawego ramienia w pełni sił z powodu rany. Nie pomagało, że Galahad był młodszy i szybszy w zadawaniu ciosów, a Merlin zarekwirował jego wspaniały miecz Excalibur. Galahad zadał mu ostateczny cios właśnie w chwili, kiedy się odsłonił. Jednak podniósł szybko tarczę, by w samą porę go zablokować i wytrącić z równowagi. Ciężko dysząc zapytał:   
— Poddajesz się?   
Spocony i obolały Galahad odpowiedział bez wahania:   
— Poddaję się. A teraz pomóż mi się podnieść.   
Artur zaśmiał się bez tchu i pomógł rycerzowi. Zawsze chętny, by igrać z ogniem Gawain skoczył na ogrodzenie i podszedł do Lancelota i Tristana.   
— Płacicie, chłopaki. Mówiłem, że będzie szybszy.   
Galahad roześmiał się i wyprostował.   
— Chciałeś zarobić na królu?   
Gawain tylko się uśmiechnął, wkładając do kieszeni niewielką sakiewkę monet.   
— Nie, właśnie pokazywałem chłopcu, że powinien pokładać w swoim królu więcej zaufania. — Puścił oko do Artura. Ten zaśmiał się i nagle obrócił, gdy poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej.   
— Dobra, wystarczy na dzisiaj. Zanim Alaric zostanie rycerzem, z pewnością mnie pokonacie.   
Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, a Gawain przerzucił rękę przez jego ramiona.   
— A nie mówiłem, że podołasz. Przecież nas trenowałeś.   
Lancelot zgodził się, idąc obok nich.   
— To prawda, a także fakt, że nienawidzisz przegrywać.   
Lancelot i Gawain zostali nagle odciągnięci od księcia przez swoje dzieci, które miały właśnie nieco wolnego czasu. Artur pokręcił głową w milczeniu. Biedny Gawain miał trzy potwory, z których z jakiegoś powodu był bardzo dumny. Żaden z jego synów nie odziedziczył niczego po jego spokojnej, rudowłosej żonie. Zdarli skórę z Gawaina, który mawiał, że został pokarany za tak długie kawalerskie życie. Alaric dla odmiany był czystą cierpliwością i chociaż najmłodszy, to miał posłuch u innych chłopców.   
— Powodzenia — zawołał Artur ze śmiechem.   
Wtedy stanęła przed nim jego żona. Katrina przywitała się. Wyglądała niezwykle po królewsku. Nigdy się nie gniewała, była delikatna i miła. Artur natychmiast ją polubił, ale ponieważ jej nie znał i w głębi umysłu myślał o swojej dziwnej więzi z Merlinem, zajął osobne komnaty, a ona uszanowała te zmiany i nie prosiła, by wrócił.   
— Obserwowałam wasz trening. Jest wyczerpujący zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla nich. — Sięgnęła do jego ramienia w próbie pocieszenia. Zrobił wszystko, by ukryć grymas, gdy jej małe palce sprawiły mu jedynie więcej bólu.   
— Muszę nauczyć się dzierżyć miecz w lewej ręce tak dobrze jak umiem władać nim prawą. Jestem dobry, ale nie mogę spocząć na laurach. Dlatego za każdym razem musimy trenować dłużej.   
Pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu.   
— Oczywiście. — Pogłaskała go po policzku i dodała: — Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, znajdziesz mnie z Gwen.   
Przytaknął głową, a gdy się oddaliła, ucisk w jego klatce zelżał.   
Obok niego w mgnieniu oka pojawił się Merlin. Nie patrząc na niego, Artur ruszył w kierunku zamku.   
— Będziesz mnie ignorował przez cały czas pobytu tutaj?   
Artur pokręcił głową wchodząc do sieni.   
— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.   
— Mamy wiele rzeczy do omówienia.   
Książę zatrzymał się, gdy Merlin sięgnął do jego ramienia. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się od dłoni czarodzieja i Artur westchnął, czując jak mija napięcie w mięśniu. Kiedy Merlin zaczął go delikatnie masować, pochylił się do jego dotyku, po czym zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robi, wyprostował się i ręka Merlina opadła. Szybko przybrał stoicki wyraz twarzy.   
Czarodziej przeniósł ich jakoś do komnat księcia.   
— Musimy porozmawiać, Arturze. O twoich wrogach. Rychło ma być wypowiedziana wojna Camelotowi i musisz wiedzieć przez kogo, jeśli twój pobyt ma potrwać dłużej i jeśli masz być gotowy. — Artur odwrócił się do Merlina z wyrazem wyczekiwania na twarzy. Słyszał wszystko o zdradzie Morgany i o człowieku, na którego wyrósł Mordred. — Będzie źle, Arturze. Mordred sprawia, że Druidzi wybierają między mną a nim. Niektórzy postanowili przyjść tutaj, ale inni z powodu mojej nieobecności przez ostatnie siedem lat sądzą, że ich porzuciłem. On podąża do Mercji, by połączyć się z Morganą, a potem ruszyć na Camelot. Zamierzam wezwać Kilgharraha i zobaczyć, czego mogę się od niego nauczyć.   
— Skąd tyle wiesz o Mordredzie? — Artur zawsze sądził, że Merlin trwał przy nim, bez względu na sytuacje, ale teraz coraz częściej myślał o czasie, gdy był osamotniony. Odpowiedź czarodzieja zmroziła go.   
— Ponieważ przyłączyłem się do niego dwa lata temu.   
Merlin zawsze potrafił sprawić, że nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Chciałby móc zrobić z nim to samo.


	9. Chapter 9

Kilgharrah, ostatni ze swojego rodzaju, obudził się z głębokiego snu z poczuciem zagubienia i zwątpienia. Powietrze wokół niego wręcz iskrzyło magią; musiało się wydarzyć coś strasznego. Spojrzał w czasoprzestrzeń, próbując to ustalić, i ujrzał coś, co naprawdę go przestraszyło. 

Rycząc pośród gór, rozłożył skrzydła i wzleciał w nocne niebo. Wiedział dokładnie, kto był odpowiedzialny za te zaburzenia. 

— Merlinie!  
Wściekły głos wołający w jego myślach, wyrwał czarodzieja ze snu. Jęknął – dopiero co wrócił z tej przeklętej biblioteki, w której z pewnością już nigdy nie postawi nawet stopy.

— To nie może poczekać do rana? — Wielki Smok wołał w kółko jego imię, a następnie zagroził, że wtargnie do zamku, jeśli Merlin do niego nie przyjdzie. Chłopak włożył buty i wyszedł z komnaty. — Idę już, idę, nie musisz krzyczeć. 

Nie trwało długo, jak wydostał się z zamku i ruszył do lasu. 

— Cóżeś uczynił, czarodzieju? — Kilgharrah zażądał odpowiedzi, zaraz jak tylko Merlin się pojawił. Czując się odpowiedzialnym, chłopak potrząsnął głową, sfrustrowany.

— Tym razem to naprawdę nie była moja wina. 

Przerwał mu potężny ryk.

— Czy nie rozumiesz? Przyszłość jest w rozsypce. Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak głupiego? Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jakie mogą być konsekwencje takiej magii?

Merlin jęknął.

— Tak, wiem. To, co zrobiłem, było straszne, ale...

Kolejny ryk, ale zanim smok się odezwał, zrobił to ktoś inny.

— Wiesz, z tego może wyniknąć coś dobrego.

Merlin zamarł, a smok zmrużył oczy. Król Artur nie wyglądał na wstrząśniętego ani niepewnego — jakby czuł się całkowicie swobodnie przy Kilgharrahu — biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnim razem, kiedy się spotkali, smok próbował zniszczyć Camelot. — Nie pomyślałeś o możliwości zmiany przyszłości?

Wielki Smok łypnął okiem w dół na króla. 

— Zmiana przyszłości to jedna rzecz, ale nie wiesz, w co ją zmienisz.

Artur przytaknął.

— Tak, ale nie wykorzystałem szansy. Kiedyś powiedziałeś Merlinowi, żeby zabił Mordreda.

Kilgharrah podniósł głowę.

— Powiedziałem tak.

Artur skinął głową.

— Więc, czy nie powinienem posłuchać rady smoka? Czy nie powinienem zabić Mordreda Le Fey?

Smok usadowił się wygodnie i rozmawiał z królem aż do wschodu słońca. I właśnie na tej łące, z górującym nad nią wielkim zamkiem Camelot, uzgodnili plan. Merlin jedynie obserwował rozmawiających, roztrząsając w myślach swoje wątpliwości. Kilgharrah był nareszcie nieco milszy, a Artur... 

Artur wspominał to, co się jeszcze nie zdarzyło i tworzył nie jeden, lecz dwa plany. Jeśli ma zmienić przyszłość, to zamierzał spróbować z całych sił powstrzymać coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca. Nie miał zamiaru tracić Merlina po raz drugi. 

Merlin siedział w swojej bibliotece, próbując nie myśleć o niczym naprawdę znaczącym. Artur zaczął się do niego odzywać, choć nadal czuł się przy nim niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się. Wygląda na to, że nawet Artur z przeszłości miał powód, by mu nie ufać. Dopiero w nocy, gdy byli sami, książę wyraził swoje myśli, tak jak to robił przez wszystkie lata. 

— Gdzie byłeś? Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? Mordred? Co się z nami stało?

Co się stało? Merlin wciąż próbował to zrozumieć. Każdy dzień z dala od Artura był pełen agonii, która tylko się pogłębiała i zaostrzała. Między nimi istniała więź, która nigdy nie powinna być zerwana — miał być zawsze u boku Artura. Nadal czuł się źle, gdy był daleko. Ale więź, tak mocna jak sam Camelot, osłabła. A kiedy Artur się ożenił, Merlin myślał, że umrze z bólu. Teraz bardzo liczył na swoją magię, by książę nie cierpiał z powodu więzi. Dawno temu dowiedział się, że Artur nigdy nie chciał czuć jego emocji, a teraz uległo to zmianie.

Pamiętał dzień, w którym Artur naprawdę go stracił. W tym dniu król zapytał go, czy nadal był mu lojalny.

_**Retrospekcja** _

_Mordred już dawno przestał walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami. Nienawidził, kochał i podziwiał Emrysa. Ich magia była instynktowna, tylko oni dwaj rozumieli jej istotę. Ale Mordred obiecał dawno temu zabić Artura. W końcu Artur próbował go zamordować, i to nie raz, ale trzy, nawet po tym, jak zalegalizował magię. Mordred był przecież przywódcą druidów i jego nienawiść do wszystkich Pendragonów została wpojona zbyt głęboko; wściekłość sączyła się do jego krwi, a potem duszy. To było jego przeznaczenie, nie mógł od niego uciec, tak jak Artur nie mógł oddać tronu Morganie._

_Mordred znalazł Merlina w całkowitej izolacji, pomiędzy światami, otoczonego przez niesławne istoty sidhe i oczywiście jego towarzysza Kilgharraha. Opuścił swojego króla z powodów, których nawet Morgana nie potrafiła zobaczyć. Merlin nie był tym samym człowiekiem, co kiedyś. Zamiast próbować się pozabijać nawzajem, powoli zaczęli — jakby obaj tego potrzebowali — otwarcie i szczerze rozmawiać oraz praktykować magię, której żaden mag poza nimi nie był w stanie czynić. Głębokie poczucie zrozumienia porozumiało ich pozornie na wieki. Bez słowa zwrócili się do siebie i chwycili za coś, cokolwiek, co mogłoby pocieszyć ich w rozpaczy._

_W tym samym czasie Artur świętował zwycięstwo w bitwie. Zatańczył z żoną i swoim prawie bratankiem Alariciem, a potem nagle przestał się śmiać z dowcipów Gawaina i wyjrzał przez balkon. Uczucie zdrady wydawało się wejść kończynami powoli torując sobie drogę do jego serca. Wiedział wtedy, z przebłysków w umyśle Merlina, którego nie widział od lat. A tym, co go powaliło na ziemię, był ból, który obaj poczuli i obraz jego najgorszego wroga Mordreda w ramionach Merlina._

_Kiedy Artur w końcu się obudził, było popołudnie. Czterej rycerze i jego żona siedzieli wokół jego łóżka. Jęknął w bólu — ich więź, kiedyś osłabiona była teraz okaleczona; rozwiązała się jak lina i owinęła jego serce, uniemożliwiając oddychanie._

— _Arturze, nie wolno ci się ruszać tak gwałtownie._

_Ale Artur nie zwrócił uwagi na swoją żonę, zamiast tego po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat wezwał Merlina._

_Merlin pojawił się bardzo szybko i nie odrywał oczu od swojego króla. Reszta w komnacie wyglądał zarówno na zaskoczoną jak i zadowoloną z jego widoku. Artur nie wykonał żadnego przyjaznego znaku tylko zapytał:_

— _Czy nadal jesteś wierny Camelotowi?_

_Merlin podniósł głowę, w chwili gdy Lancelot prychnął, gotowy bronić swego przyjaciela._

— _Arturze, mówisz do Merlina._

_Gawain pokręcił głową._

— _Nie martw się, Merlinie, król zemdlał wczoraj wieczorem. Mówi bzdury._

_Galahad milczał — zawsze był tym, który czekał, zanim wydał opinię — podczas gdy biedny Tristan, który wiedział wiele na temat zdrady, po prostu stał na baczność gotowy do ataku._

_Wszyscy ucichli, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że Merlin nie mówi nic na swoją obronę._

— _Merlinie... — Lancelot popatrzył na niego wstrząśnięty. Ale Merlin nie odrywał wzroku od króla. Przemierzył powoli komnatę, jakby myśląc o wielu głębokich i strasznych sprawach na raz. Potem wyprostował się powoli i — jak gdyby dźwigał ciężar świata na swoich ramionach i więcej tajemnic w oczach, niż mógł podjąć — powiedział:_

— _Jestem na twoje rozkazy, Wasza Wysokość.  
— Mówisz mi prawdę? — Nikt nie widział, co się stało, ale nagle oczy króla rozszerzyły się, już blada twarz zbladła jeszcze bardziej i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Następnie skinął głową i powiedział nieodwracalnie: — Odejdź i nie wracaj, chyba że cię wezwę._

_Po tych słowach oczy Merlina zamigotały i nikt oprócz Artura nie wiedział, jakie się w nich wyświetliły uczucia. Wielki czarnoksiężnik Merlin pokłonił się, zniknął, i czekał na wezwanie swojego króla._

_**Koniec retrospekcji**_  
  
— Merlinie.

Merlin podskoczył i popatrzył na Artura, który piorunował go wzrokiem, jakby był bardzo obrażony. Merlin nie mógł się powstrzymać i smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wiedział w głębi duszy, że Artur nie wezwałby go aż do wielkiej bitwy. W pewnym sensie cieszył się, że znów zobaczył księcia. Minęło tyle czasu, że prawie go zapomniał. Był zadowolony, do czasu aż Artur się odezwał: 

— Powiedz mi coś więcej o Morganie. 


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin potknął się o złamaną gałąź, próbując nadążyć za Arturem.

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? — Sapnął, gdy gałąź uderzyła go w twarz. Arthur westchnął, przypominając sobie wiele cichszego i bardziej wykwalifikowanego Merlina.

— Myślę, że wezmę cię jeszcze raz na plac ćwiczeń.

Merlin zatrzymał się i przechylił głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się Arturowi.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś księciem?

Artur uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Merlinie, jak mam się stać wielkim królem, jeśli osoba, która podobno uczyni mnie wielkim, jest... cóż... wystarczająca?

Kontynuowali wędrówkę przez kilka sekund, zanim Merlin znów zaczął paplać, ku irytacji króla.

— Wiesz, po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy uratowałem twoje życie, sądzę, że jestem więcej niż wystarczający.

Król chrząknął i odpowiedział:

— Raczej zabawny, przyzwoity w magii, a w szczególności... niezdarny — złapał Merlina, zanim ten wpadł do kałuży błota — i okropny w byciu dyskretnym. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało Ci się utrzymać swoje magiczne zdolności w tajemnicy — zakończył, ale nawet gdy obrażał Merlina, jego ręce nadal go asekurowały, a głos był łagodny, nie sarkastyczny.

Merlin odwrócił się nieznacznie, kiedy poczuł, że na jego twarz wpływa rumieniec. Miał się właśnie odezwać, gdy dotarli do wzgórza i Artur podniósł rękę sygnalizując ciszę. W dole, na małej polanie zobaczył grupę bandytów.

— Teraz pamiętaj, żeby być cicho.

Merlin spojrzał w dolinę, gdzie bandyci rozbili obóz i wyglądało na to, że zaczęli świętować już jakiś czas temu.

— Jesteś pewien, że będzie tutaj? — zapytał Artur.

Minęli granice Camelotu i byli teraz w sąsiednim Cailan. Merlin skinął głową.

— Tak, będzie. Zagadki Kilagharra prowadzą nas prosto tutaj. Poza tym możesz go sobie wyobrazić w bardziej odpowiedniej sytuacji?

Na twarz Artura wypłynął królewski uśmieszek. W zamkniętej klatce na wozie siedział niezbyt zadowolony Gawain.

— Nie, nie mogę. — Artur wyciągnął miecz, lekko krzywiąc się na niego, ale zignorował to, i ruszył do przodu. Gdy dotarł do skraj polany, odwrócił się i rzekł do Merlina: „bądź ostrożny”, a następnie wyskoczył z ukrycia.  
Merlin użył magii, by uwolnić Gawaina, podczas gdy Artur szybko zdjął dwóch bandytów. Gwain ruszył w ślady Artura i powalił kolejnego, po czym wcale nie zdziwiony powiedział:

— Miło cię widzieć, Arturze, w taki przyjemny dzionek, ale nie musiałeś się fatygować.

Artur spojrzał na niego twardo, gdy Merlin powalił zbira tuż przed nim.

— Dlaczego więc cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz, Gawainie, skoro nie musiałem?

— Ponieważ wkrótce dołączą do nas kolejni.

Artur odskoczył i uniósł miecz, aby zablokować atak; przeniósł ręce na lewą stronę ciała i dźgnął mężczyznę w bok, a następnie pchnął głęboko w jego pierś. Po zabiciu ostatniego bandyty, ledwie mieli czas złapać oddech, jak okrążyło ich kolejnych trzech.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Artur powoli wycałowywał sobie drogę w dół jego gardła, gryząc delikatnie w odpowiednim miejscu, by wyrywać z niego westchnienie. Merlin zacisnął palce w jego włosach. Boże, jak on to robi, że podnieca go do takiego stopnia tak szybko; był już na granicy wytrzymałości, chcąc usłyszeć więcej głośnych jęków.   
Merlin uśmiechnął się i przesunął powoli dłońmi w dół pleców i żeber Artura, sprawiając, że otarł się o niego mocniej i zaatakował jego usta. Obaj jęknęli w głębokim pocałunku i Merlin objął go mocniej. Rozdzielili się niechętnie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Merlin rozłożył nogi szerzej, kiedy Artur zaczął się bawić jego sutkami. Wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc i dysząc.   
— Proszę... Arturze... — Zagryzł wargę, jak gdyby głośniejszy jęk miał przerwać zaklęcie, zaklęcie na Arturze. Ustawił się, gotowy i napięty z tęsknoty, kiedy oczy Merlina zabłysły złotem. Widok Merlina tracącego nad sobą kontrolę podniecił Artura jeszcze bardziej. I w chwili gdy właśnie miał zamiar pchnąć, podskoczył.   
  
Artur usiadł gwałtownie i rozejrzał się z przerażeniem, po czym szybko się odwrócił i spojrzał na łóżko obok siebie. Westchnął, był sam. Potem zauważył swoją bolesną erekcję - nawet o brzasku było widać, że jest czerwony ze wstydu i zażenowania. Parę chwil po tym, jak zajął się potrzebą własnoręcznie, drzwi otworzyły się bez pukania.   
Szybko wstał nieco zdyszany i zarumieniony od snu oraz późniejszych poczynań. Spojrzał na źródło swojej irytacji: niczego nieświadomego dawnego przyjaciela. Merlin właśnie przyniósł mu śniadanie, tak jak kiedyś, ale potem usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko niego i zaczął jeść swoją część. Spojrzał na Artura z zaciekawieniem, kiedy ten nie dołączył do niego. Artur westchnął, rezygnując całkowicie. Merlin w żaden sposób nie był jego wyobrażeniem kochanka. Nigdy. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIEBETOWANE - przepraszam za kalki i inne niedociągnięcia.

Merlin opadł na krzesło, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Rozpacz była wypisana w jego ciele. Zaatakowano południowe królestwo. Spalono doszczętnie wsie i zabito wielu ludzi w najokrutniejszy ze sposobów. Artur usiadł przy okrągłym stole, z twarzą ponurą, ale głową wysoko podniesioną.

— Co wiemy?

— To była Morgana, panie, jej czary. Jeden z naszych druidów powiedział, że to wiadomość dla ciebie, panie — odpowiedział mu sir Tristan.

Merlin westchnął, usiadł prosto i powiedział cicho: 

— Otwarcie wypowiedziała wojnę. Już nie walczymy w cieniu.

— Wiedziałeś, że to się stanie? — zapytał Artur siedzącego obok niego Merlina.

Powoli, jakby był setki lat starszy niż faktycznie, czarodziej spojrzał mu w oczy: 

— Tak, widziałem, że to się stanie, ale nie znałem daty. Za Morganą podąży też Mordred. 

— Arturze — zaczął Lancelot zajmujący miejsce po jego drugiej stronie — musimy przygotować się do wojny.

Zanim miał szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Merlin.

— Najpierw trzeba coś zrobić. — Artur poświęcił swojemu czarodziejowi całą uwagę i jak zawsze tego pożałował. — Arturze, musisz ukończyć zadanie. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie mamy żadnych szans na wygraną i Camelot upadnie.

________________________

Artur ledwie czuł swoje ramiona, a bandyci nadal atakowali. Topór, miecz i buława — robił unik i odparowywał ciosy. Został ranny w bok, ale Merlin odrzucił zbira magią z dala od niego i zrobił to tak mocno, że ten złamał kark. Teraz jednak byli ledwo żywi i Artur wiedział, że choć młody Merlin jest potężny, to był też niewykształcony i nie wytrzyma dalszej walki z tyloma przeciwnikami. 

Jeden z napastników rzucił się na Artura z nożem w ręku, gotów go wypatroszyć, ale raptem krzyknął zaskoczony. Równie zaskoczony Artur przetoczył się na bok, gdy bandyta upadł na ziemię ze sztyletem w plecach. Z zarośli wyjechał na czarnym wierzchowcu i z uniesionym mieczem Lancelot. Dołączył do bitwy, zaskakując zbirów i szybko ich niwelując. Artur uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że jego najlepszy rycerz znów jest u jego boku. On i Gawain walczyli z nowymi siłami. Artur, ignorując swoje rany i protesty ciała, wraz z Merlinem pokonał pozostałych bandytów. 

— Dobrze cię widzieć, stary przyjacielu — powiedział do Lancelota. Zarówno on jak i Gawain wyglądali na zaskoczonych tymi słowami, ale Lancelot zignorował to z szacunku i skinął głową, uśmiechając się. Merlin jednak nie był zdziwiony, tylko patrzył na Artura. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony — użył za dużo magii — ale fizycznie nic mu nie było, jedynie zadrapania i siniaki. Artur natomiast dyszał ciężko — na jego kolczudze była krew i z trudnością trzymał miecz. Gdy Merlin dotarł do niego, upadł na ziemię. Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: 

— Dobrze mieć was obu z powrotem.

— Co mu jest? — zapytał Gawain, podbiegając do Artura.

— Ma ranę na boku.

Lancelot i Gawain podnieśli księcia. 

— Niedaleko stąd jest mała wioska, kawałek drogi przez wzgórza, w której stacjonowałem, gdy usłyszałem o bandytach. Możemy się tam zatrzymać.

Gawain spojrzał na mężczyznę i zapytał: 

— Kim jesteś?

— Lancelot, przyjaciel Merlina.

— Gawain, tak samo.

 

Kiedy dotarli do małego domku, który bardzo przypominał Merlinowi jego rodzinny, i ładna blondynka zajęła się Arturem, Gawain zapytał Merlina:

— Więc wszystko z nim w porządku? — Merlin kiwnął głową. — Mam na myśli to, że nie jesteśmy dokładnie przyjaciółmi.

Lancelot również spojrzał na Merlina z zaciekawieniem. Czarodziej westchnął.

— Cóż, zgaduję, że będziecie nimi w przyszłości. Ten, który tam leży, to nie jest książę Artur. Tak jakby wypowiedziałem zaklęcie, które mi nie wyszło.

Zarówno Lancelot jak i Gawain spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie równocześnie powiedzieli:

— I on nie wie o twojej magii?

Merlin skrzywił się tylko i odpowiedział: 

— Cóż, król Artur wie.  
Obaj przyszli rycerze zamarli i spojrzeli na łóżko, a następnie jęknęli ze znużeniem.

— Merlinie...

________________________

Merlin starał się nie przewracać oczami. Artur wpatrywał się w niego, jakby wyrosły mu dwie głowy i każda patrzyła na Artura jak na idiotę. Skrzyżowanie przerażenia i wściekłości byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie byli w takim ogromnym pośpiechu.  
W środku wiekowego lasu Tathlorg, gdzie przeniósł ich Merlin, stał Kilagharrah — starożytny mag, jedyny pozostały z jego rodzaju. Artur wyprostował się, skrzyżował ręce i powiedział do Merlina: 

— Więc chcesz, żebym przeszedł ten przeklęty las, w którym jest setki bestii, chętnych mnie zaatakować, następnie przez jaskinię, do której nie przedostaje się żadne światło, a potem w dół i do góry zdradliwej starożytnej, magicznej ruiny i wszystko po to, aby zdobyć lustro, o którym nic nie wiesz?

Merlin wzruszył ramionami:

— Tak, tak to można podsumować.

Kilagharrah prychnął, wypuszczając dym z paszczy. 

— Sig Valnathrig jest nie tylko lustrem, książę. Ukaże największe tajemnice, które powiedzą ci, co jest ważne, aby uratować Camelot. Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość — pokaże te ich ścieżki, których nawet jasnowidząca Morgana nie jest w stanie zobaczyć. Może ci wskazać, jak zabić Mordreda bez wielu ofiar.  
— Dlaczego tak trudno zabić czarownika? Merlinie, nie możesz po prostu...

— Mordred ma moc prawie równą mojej, Arturze. Nawet gdybym mógł go jakoś zabić, to Morgana i Morgause będą wiedziały, kiedy zaatakuję. I nie mogę zabić wszystkich trojga na raz. Rozproszyłoby to moją koncentrację i moc potrzebną do zabicia Mordreda. — Kilagharrah miał się właśnie odezwać, kiedy Merlin spiorunował go wzrokiem. — Powiedz: „a nie mówiłem”, a z powrotem skuję cię łańcuchem w podziemiach Camelotu.

Artur tylko pokręcił głową, lekko zmęczony i nieco rozbawiony, gdy smok odpowiedział Merlinowi. Rozmawiali ze sobą jak starzy znajomi, oczywistym było, że spędzili razem wiele lat.  
Wkrótce jego uwaga skierowała się na las. Potrzebowali przewagi, a smok powiedział, że lustro da mu potrzebne informacje. Podjął decyzję w myślach i gwałtownie skinął głową.

— Dobrze, chodźmy — ogłosił, przerywając dwóm krewniakom rozmowę w połowie argumentacji. Smok uśmiechnął się. 

— Powodzenia, książę Arturze. I tobie, Emrysie.

Artur ruszył w drogę, ale zanotował sobie, żeby zapytać Merlina o znaczenie jego drugiego imienia. Był po prostu ciekawy, wcale nie drażniło go, że ludzie nazywali Merlina imieniem, którego nie znał.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIEBETOWANE - przepraszam za "kalki" i inne niedociągnięcia.

Merlin usiadł obok Artura zatroskany. Lancelot spojrzał na czarodzieja.  
— Nie martw się, Merlinie, Arturowi się polepszy. Z pomocą twojej magii i ziół Moiry szybko wyzdrowieje.   
Gawain, siedząc na rozklekotanym krześle z nogami do góry, skinął głową w potwierdzeniu i zapytał:   
— Więc wyjaśnisz nam, co się wydarzyło w tych ostatnich kilku tygodniach?  
Lancelot przytaknął mu i obaj wpatrzyli się w przyjaciela wyczekująco.  
Merlin westchnął. Jakoś w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin tych dwóch się porozumiało i od razu polubiło. Nie był pewien, czy cieszył się z tego w tej chwili.  
Kiedy im wszystko opowiedział, zaczęli się z niego śmiać. Próbował się gniewać, ale mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć na własną głupotę — przecież to była najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił.  
Artur jęknął i powoli otworzył oczy. Oszołomiony uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się w łóżku w bardzo małym pokoju. Merlin, jego nieodłączny towarzysz, patrzył na niego mocno zaniepokojony. Artur z roztargnieniem sięgnął po jego dłoń i uścisnął ją.  
— Nie martw się tak, Merlinie — wyszeptał. — To małe zadrapanie mnie nie uśmierci.  
Merlin uśmiechnął się, czując nieco głupio, że tak bardzo się niepokoił.  
— No proszę cię. Jak cię znam, umrzesz, robiąc coś głupiego z męstwa albo dumy.  
Artur zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się; wiedział, że Merlin prawdopodobnie miał rację.  
Artur nadal trzymał jego rękę i Merlin zaczął się wiercić. Tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby ją puścił, ale jednocześnie był bardzo świadom obecności w pokoju dwóch mężczyzn.  
Lancelot zakaszlał i Artur w końcu zwrócił uwagę na otoczenie, jakby dotąd zadowalał się wiedzą, że był z nim Merlin i nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Gdy zobaczył dwóch swoich najlepszych rycerzy, zaczął siadać, mimo protestów Merlina. Skupiając na nich uwagę, uśmiechnął się.  
— Cieszę się, że was widzę. Mam nadzieję, że obaj macie się dobrze? — Wzruszyli ramionami: nie chcieli iść przez życie bezdomni, pragnąc czegoś więcej, ale bez nadziei, że faktycznie to dostaną. — Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Jesteście najodważniejszymi i najbardziej lojalnymi luźmi, jakich kiedykolwiek znałem. Nie ufam nikomu innemu tak bardzo, jak wam. Choć możecie odmówić, jeśli chcecie. — Gawain przestał obierać jabłko i zamarł, wpatrując się w tego nowego Artura. Lancelot pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. — Potrzebuję pomocy, by chronić przyszłość. Przyszłość, która jest zagrożona. Jest zło na tym świecie, niektóre ukryte, a niektóre czynione otwarcie. Ja i Merlin nie wygramy w pojedynkę, muszę mieć armię i moich własnych rycerzy. Ci obecni nie dorównują tym z przyszłości. Są bogaczami* i — przykro mi to przyznać — niektórzy z nich nie zasługują na prawo do rycerskiej peleryny. Potrzebuję ludzi z odwagą wykraczającą poza chęć wzbogacenia się, to musi być w ich duszach. A wy to macie. Pomożecie mi?  
Gawain odezwał się pierwszy.  
— Naprawdę jesteś królem z przyszłości, prawda?  
Artur skinął głową, pijąc wodę z kubka, który Merlin podsunął mu do ust. Kiedy przełknął, odpowiedział:  
— Tak, jestem, a wy dwaj jesteście w przyszłości rycerzami Camelotu. Dodam, że najlepszymi, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem.  
Po tym oświadczeniu, obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie. Lancelot z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, z rosnącą w nich nadzieją, ale Gawain zmarszczył brwi.  
— Dlaczego miałbym chcieć być rycerzem? Wszyscy są nadęci i aroganccy.  
Artur uśmiechnął się, wspominając Helen — przyszłą żonę Gawaina — i jego trzech synów. Pamiętał, jak wyglądał zdenerwowany i więcej niż uradowany przy trzech odrębnych okazjach. Pierwszym było nadanie tytułu szlacheckiego, następnym małżeństwo i kolejnym trzy dni, w których urodzili się jego synowie. Pamiętał, że Gawain nazywał Camelot domem, tak samo jak Lancelot, i Artur chciał dla nich takiej przyszłości. Ci mężczyźni zasłużyli na to.  
— Zaufaj mi, stary przyjacielu, twoja przyszłość jest bardziej świetlana niż większości. Pewnego dnia wizja Camelotu zmieni się. Zniknie strach, nadejdzie czas nadziei i stanie się on miejscem, gdzie będzie twój dom. Rycerze będą legendarni tak samo — jeśli nie trochę więcej — jak ich król. Gdy zostanę koronowany, obaj będziecie mile widziani w Camelocie i pasuję was na rycerzy. I nic mnie od tego nie odwiedzie.  
Kiedy skończył mówić, obaj mężczyźni zachowali milczenie, myśląc o przyszłości, której się nie spodziewali, ale teraz zapragnęli. Popatrzyli na Merlina — powód tej nowo powstałej nadziei — a następnie na Artura z (w przypadku Gawaina) nowym szacunkiem i powiedzieli jednocześnie:  
— Co mamy zrobić?  
Artur uśmiechnął się, patrząc na swoich najdroższych przyjaciół. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był spokojny i pewny.  
— Zamierzamy zabić potężnego czarnoksiężnika. Jego imię brzmi Mordred i on jest tym, który zniszczy w przyszłości Camelot.  
_____________________________________________

Merlin był niesamowity, kiedy zamienił kolejne stworzenie w popiół; jego oczy straciły kolor stopionego złota na znajomy niebieski, co Artur zauważył, gdy wyciągał z bestii miecz. Pomasował doskwierające mu ramię. Merlin podszedł do niego po cichu i dotknął go delikatnie — ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po bolącym obszarze i powędrowało w dół ramienia. Serce Artura przyśpieszyło. Nie był zadowolony z tego, że dotyk Merlina sprawia mu przyjemność. A tak naprawdę nie mógł znieść myśli, że on to wiedział.  
— Którędy teraz? — zapytał Merlin, krążąc po lesie. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Gęsto rosnące drzewa miały pnie szerokie jak kilku ludzi razem wziętych, nie widział ścieżki, a niebo wydawało się zablokowane przez tysiące splecionych gałęzi.  
Artur spiorunował go wzrokiem. Obaj byli zmęczeni, ale on był teraz także speszony — walczył przy boku Merlina wiele razy, ale ten w tej chwili, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, martwił się o jego bezpieczeństwo, i to było irytujące.  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć? — warknął, ale potem przykucnął.  
Przed nimi w magiczny sposób pojawiły się wydeptane przez zwierzynę trzy szlaki, biegnące w różne strony.  
— Merlinie?  
— Ja tego nie zrobiłem, panie.  
Artur chrząknął i przypatrzył się każdej ścieżce uważnie, z umysłem wciąż w połowie skupionym na Merlinie. Po chwili wskazał zakrwawionym mieczem północ i powiedział stanowczo:  
— Tędy. — Poczuł zdziwienie Merlina i odwzajemnił je. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był przekonany, że to właściwy kierunek. Merlin skinął głową, czując jego pewność. — Chodźmy.  
Merlin przytaknął ponownie i ruszył za swoim księciem na północ, ignorując całkowicie dwie pozostałe ścieżki.

 

________________________________  
* - bardziej by pasowało: karierowiczami, ale nie w ustach Artura w tamtych czasach ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIEBETOWANE - przepraszam za "kalki" i inne niedociągnięcia

Artur wyszedł chwiejnie z małego pokoju. Wąskie schody doprowadziły go na dół do niewielkiego głównego pomieszczenia chaty. Przypomniało mu ono nieco dom Merlina. Na ścianie naprzeciwko mieścił się kominek, przed którym stał stół i dwa zużyte krzesła — zajmowały one prawie całą wolną przestrzeń. Przy drugiej ścianie była szafka pełniąca funkcję spiżarki. Obok niej stało małe łóżko dziecięce, a z krokwi zwisały wiązki ziół i innych rzeczy, których nie mógł rozpoznać.  
Na jednym z krzeseł tyłem do niego siedział Merlin i rozmawiał z kobietą; wyglądała na tuż po trzydziestce. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, gdy go ujrzała, ale Artur jedynie się w nią wpatrywał. Miała blond włosy i zielone oczy; były pełne życzliwości, ale naznaczone smutkiem i walką o przetrwanie. Artur nigdy nie widział Lady Moiry wyglądającej na tak zmęczoną lub smutną. Jego wspomnienia o niej były pełne blasku i śmiechu.

— Witaj, książę Arturze, miło cię widzieć na jawie i na własnych nogach. Jestem Moira.

Skinął jej głową i obejrzał się, by spojrzeć na łózko; leżący w nim wełniany koc miał naszyte na wierzchu futro. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy przypomniał sobie swojego rycerza, rozmiłowanego w futrach.

— Gdzie jest G... chłopiec?

Moira zmarszczyła brwi.

— Przykro mi, panie, że cię obudził. Mówiłam mu, żeby był cicho — powiedziała, zmartwiona. Za jej plecami Merlin wyjrzał przez małe okienko, również marszcząc brwi. Kobieta wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i Artur starał się ją uspokoić.

— Jesteś wioskową uzdrowicielką?

Moira skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

— Tak, jestem. Pomogłam twoim ranom zagoić się szybciej. Oczywiście Merlin nigdy nie opuścił twojego boku. Bardzo się o ciebie martwił.

Artur spojrzał na Merlina, aby zobaczyć go wyglądającego przez okno nieco zbyt intensywnie. Uśmiechnął się.

— On za bardzo się przejmuje. Dziękuję za życzliwość, Lady Moiro, jestem bardzo wdzięczny.

Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy.

— Och, nie jestem...

— Nie przejmuj się tym.  


Późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia Merlin szedł do domu Moiry z wiązką ziół w ramionach. Studiował z Gajusem przez trzy lata, a znał jedynie kilka ich gatunków. Ale teraz przysiągł sobie, że poświęci więcej czasu na naukę leczenia. Pamiętał jak jego ojciec błyskawicznie uzdrowił Artura i chciał potrafić zrobić to samo. Moira była bardzo miła, powiedziała mu wszystko o ziołach rosnących w jej regionie i Merlin wręcz chłonął tę wiedzę. Zazwyczaj nie uczył się tak szybko, ale teraz zapamiętywał informacje od razu. Prawdopodobnie to jego magia stara się mu pomóc.  
Gdy wszedł do chaty, znalazł Moirę siedzącą na krześle; wyglądała na szczęśliwszą niż kiedykolwiek widział ją w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni. Co dziwnie, powodem tego był Artur. Król siedział przed kominkiem, w którym ogień wydawał się bardziej żywy niż poprzedniej nocy. Na ziemi obok niego siedział ośmioletni syn Moiry. Artur opowiadał małemu Galahadowi o Camelocie i wszystkich jego cudach. O sławnych rycerzach i ich nadzwyczajnych czynach, o tym, że są najdzielniejsi i najodważniejsi ze wszystkich ludzi. Galahad słyszał o Camelocie, choć nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, aby opuścić dom — jego własne królestwo. Patrzył na Artura szeroko otwartymi oczyma i zachwyconym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Lancelot i Gawain uśmiechali się do siebie, oglądając widowisko. Merlin również nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego mu na twarz.  
Nagle Galahad odwrócił się do matki i zapytał:

— Mamo, mogę zostać rycerzem?

Moira spojrzała na syna ze smutkiem w oczach, ale Artur nie wyglądał wcale na winnego.

— Mój chłopcze, rycerze są szlachcicami. Lepiej będzie jak zostaniesz na wsi, poza tym muszą oni stawić czoła tym wszystkim potworom, a my nie chcemy, aby stała ci się krzywda, prawda?

Galahad był tak samo dobry i prawdomówny co jego matka i choć był bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek — w wyniku dorastania w tak złych warunkach i utraty ojca zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej — to wciąż widział we wszystkim dobro.

Jego odpowiedź nie była zaskoczeniem dla Merlina.

— Chcę chronić ludzi, mamo. Może gdyby ojciec potrafił walczyć tak jak rycerz, byłby nadal z nami. Chcę chronić ciebie.

Moira wyprostowała się, milcząca i ze łzami w oczach, więc Artur przybył z ratunkiem.

— I pewnego dnia tak się stanie.

Galahada przegoniono do łóżka. Po mającej miejsce przed chwilą rozmowie o swojej i jego matki przyszłości, która zmieni się na zawsze, zasnął bardzo szybko.

Artur zaczął mówić o swojej wizji Camelotu. Moira, która wiedziała o Wielkiej Czystce i rządach Uthera i jak wpłynęło to na jej króla tyrana, zobaczyła przed sobą młodzieńca, który może zmienić świat. Chciał, by wszyscy ludzie mieli równe szanse na sukces, aby chłopi mogli zostać wojownikami i zdobyć tytuł szlachecki. W tym momencie Lancelot spuścił wzrok i siedział milczący.

W końcu Arturowi udało się przekonać Moirę, że to najlepszy wybór, jaki może dokonać. Po tym jak zmusił ją do wzięcia sakiewki ze złotem, skinęła głową. Miała za nie podróżować do Camelotu i z pomocą Artura urządzić tam dom. Książę już planował, że otworzy ona własny sklep z ziołami albo pomoże jej w uzyskaniu intratnej pracy szwaczki w zamku. Tym razem Moira wyglądała na podekscytowaną, i zanim skończyła się noc, zasnęła z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Galahad przebudził się na chwilę, by zapytać Artura sennie, czy kiedykolwiek zostanie rycerzem.

— Będę cię trenował osobiście — odpowiedział mu.  


Merlin znalazł Artura w środku nocy na zewnątrz, siedzącego na polu pszenicy i pogrążonego w myślach. Usiadł obok niego i trącił go kolanem.

— Byłeś świetny z nim.

Artur skinął głową, następnie pochylił się do Merlina.

— Zmieniliśmy ją. Przyszłość. Właśnie teraz.

Merlin zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

— Jak?

— Spotkałem Galahada w Camelocie cztery lata później, licząc od dziś. Kradł, by uratować chorą Moirę. Zamiast go ukarać, pomogłem jego matce, a następnie... cóż, ukarałem go. — Artur uśmiechnął się. — Wysłałem go na szkolenie. Był już trochę za duży, ale zrekompensował to determinacją. Został rycerzem wcześniej niż większość, i jest prawie równy Gawainowi i Lancelotowi, mimo że ma młodość po swojej stronie.

Merlin i Artur siedzieli razem w ciszy, zastanawiając się, jaki wpływ na przyszłość będą miały ich poczynania. Merlin starał się z całych sił ignorować ciepło ciała Artura i ich niemal dotykające się dłonie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIEBETOWANE (minus kilka sugestii Margot :*)

Wielki czarownik Merlin nie był pewien, jak postąpić w tej sytuacji. Przedostali się przez zdradziecki las i przez jaskinię, w której mieli światło tylko dzięki jego magii, a potem zeszli w dół najbardziej stromej góry, jaką kiedykolwiek się wspinał. I podczas całej tej wędrówki zabili: wielkie pająki, stwory przypominające krzyżówkę smoka z ptakiem, które prawdopodobnie były spokrewnione z gryfami, oraz jakiś cień podobny do kota. Teraz — brudni, zmęczeni i klnąc — zatrzymali się przy wartkiej rzece. Merlin zaczął rozbijać obóz, a Artur udał się do nurtu, by się obmyć.  
Serce Merlina podskoczyło na widok prawie nagiego Artura. Choć ten nie zdjął spodni, Merlin wciąż był urzeczony ciałem byłego kochanka. Jego skórę znaczyły małe i większe blizny. Najbardziej zauważalną była zdobiąca prawe ramię oraz przecinająca bladą, cienką, czerwoną linią lewą stronę klatki piersiowej. Ale wiedział też o bliźnie na zewnętrznej stronie prawego uda i kolejnej nieco poniżej paska spodni, tuż przy kręgosłupie. Kiedyś prześledził je wszystkie wzrokiem, palcami i ustami. Artur był teraz tak samo doskonały jak te wszystkie lata temu — mimo że przybyło mu trochę ciała, to były same mięśnie; nigdy nie tracił formy, często mówiąc, że byłoby to równoznaczne z kuszeniem śmierci.  
Merlin czcił niegdyś ciało swojego króla. Wiedział, jak Artur wyglądał podczas orgazmu. Wiedział, jak wyglądał rano, pogrążony we śnie, nieziemsko piękny. Czuł się szczęśliwy, wspominając te wspaniałe czasy, zanim wszystko poszło źle i przyszedł rozdzierający ból. Żałował niezmiernie, że nie przewidział skutków swojego działania. Gdyby postąpił inaczej... Ale tak się nie stało i spędził siedem lat w samotności i wstydzie, nie pragnąc niczego więcej, tylko rozgrzeszenia, na które wiedział, że nie zasługuje.

Artur ruszył powoli z powrotem do obozu, kręcąc głową. Malujące się na jego twarzy zmęczenie zmieniło się w zrozumienie, a następnie gniew. Zanim Merlin mógł otrząsnąć się ze swoich pragnień, Artur pacnął go w głowę. To nie było tak mocne, jak powinno być i Merlin poczuł, że Artur odpowiada niechętnie na jego uczucia. Pomimo to nakazał mu ostro:  
— Przestań.  
W odpowiedzi Merlin wstał i zbliżył się do niego, wyciągając ręce. Artur próbował się odsunąć, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że czarodziej nie usiłował go pocałować, tylko uzdrowić. Stał spokojnie, pozwalając dłoniom Merlina wędrować po jego napiętych ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Usiłował stłumić podniecenie, ale dotyk Merlina był tak bardzo znajomy i przyjemny, że w zamian starał się jak mógł przerwać ich połączenie. Tym razem to Merlin się wzdrygnął, a jego oczy pociemniały. Został zraniony na więcej sposobów, niż Artur miał pojęcie. Wiedział, że książę nie dba o niego, ale wiedział też, że jego król również by go odepchnął. Nie dotknął tego ciała od lat i nigdy nie marzył, że będzie mógł ponownie.  
Kiedy Merlin skończył — raczej opieszale, pomyślał Artur — zadał pytanie swojemu czarownikowi.  
— Merlinie... jak się... jak zostaliśmy kochankami?  
Merlin obserwował, jak Artur zakłada tunikę; jego ramię już go nie rozpraszało przez ich więź.  
— Zaczęło się dziwnie. Byliśmy na polowaniu i nie wiem który z nas zaczął, ale najpierw śmialiśmy się z jakiegoś żartu Kaya, a potem, kiedy wszyscy zasnęli, pocałowaliśmy się. Nie rozmawialiśmy przez tydzień. Następnie wszystko wróciło do normy. Kilka miesięcy później byliśmy na bankiecie, wypiłeś za dużo i pomogłem ci dojść do twojej komnaty. Skończyło się na namiętnych pocałunkach. Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że Gwen zdradziłaby cię, gdybyście się pobrali, to niemal zrujnowało naszą przyjaźń, nie mówiąc o romansie. — Merlin uśmiechnął się smutno. — Potem coś sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie. Nie jestem pewien, co to było, ale powoli twoje uczucia do niej wyblakły, a nasze stały się silniejsze. Już nie mogliśmy temu zaprzeczyć. Zaczęło się powoli, chwilami było druzgocąco i obejmowało więcej uczuć, niż byliśmy na to przygotowani. Ale jak zawsze było nam trudniej się rozdzielić, niż zostać razem.

Artur niewiele zrozumiał, ale już o nic nie pytał. Położył się obok ogniska, myśląc o Merlinie, tym z przeszłości i tym obecnym. Jak mogli czuć do siebie tak wiele i skończyć w ten sposób? Jedno wiedział na pewno, gdyby żywił kiedyś do Merlina tak silne uczucie, to nadal by tak było. Bez względu na to, co się z nimi stało w przyszłości, Merlin i on byli połówkami jednej całości. Nawet w środku gniewu, zdrady i ścieżki, z której nie mogli zejść, nawet kiedy to przynosiło im tak niewymowny ból, nadal potrzebowali siebie. Nawet gdyby się nienawidzili, zeszliby się ze sobą. To było ich przeznaczenie. Teraz martwił się, bo jeśli w przyszłości kochał Merlina tak głęboko, jak Merlin kochał jego, to co starszy on robi teraz z Merlinem w przeszłości?  
— Prześpij się trochę, Arturze — powiedział Merlin rozbudzony, czując wszystko to, co Artur. — Powinniśmy wyruszyć o świcie.  
Dziwnie pocieszony obecnością Merlina, powoli zasnął.

Kiedy nadszedł ranek, pojechali dalej w głąb lasu. Był niesamowicie piękny i bujnie zielony, mimo że zbliżała się jesień; słońce przenikające słabo przez korony drzew czyniło tę zieleń jeszcze bardziej intensywną, a cisza aż kłuła w uszy. Niejedno zwierzę żyło w tym rozległym lesie, dobre i złe. Artur spojrzał w górę w nadziei, że być może zobaczy przelatującego ptaka, ale żadnego nie uświadczył. Słychać było tylko ich oddechy i chrzęst pod stopami, gdy szli. Wkrótce znaleźli się na polanie pełnej rozpadających się ruin. Rozpoznał na nich niektóre symbole z pergaminów Merlina — były magiczne.  
Merlin powoli przesunął dłońmi po kamieniach, mamrocząc; jego magia od razu zareagowała na to miejsce. Artur odsunął się, czując coś dziwnego — wyczuwał poprzez więź nie tylko Merlina, ale także jego magię. Przytrafiło mu się to po raz pierwszy i było niemal tak, jakby magia Merlina była inną osobą i przyciągała go, mówiąc: „ciesz się tym z nami”. Rozproszyło go to, a jednak poczuł z zażenowaniem, że jego serce przyśpieszyło, a ciało ogarnęło gorąco. Założył ramiona na piersi, nie chcąc czuć pożądania do Merlina, zwłaszcza, kiedy jego magia na to odpowiadała. Obraz Merlina pod nim i jego złote oczy praktycznie przywiodły Artura do dyszenia.  
Merlin spojrzał na niego i powiedział:  
— Zignoruj to.  
Artur nie odpowiedział, ale też nie mógł zrobić tego, co mu radził. To uczucie było zbyt dobre.

Chwilę później Merlin skończył badać ruiny. Obaj wiedzieli, że to właściwe miejsce, ale samą świątynię wybudowano wyłącznie w hołdzie dla pór roku — było ich wiele w całym kraju, starych i nowych. Nie dostrzegli żadnego wejścia i nie znajdowali powodu, dlaczego to miejsce jest tak ważne. Artur oparł się plecami o ścianę, nie zauważając, że się poruszyła i zapytał:  
— Nie możesz rzucić jakiegoś zaklęcia albo coś?  
Merlin odwarknąłby, ale Artur brzmiał szczerze.  
— Nie, niestety moja magia się sprzeciwia.  
Artur zrobił krok do przodu. Chciał kontynuować temat i zapytać: "sprzeciwia?", ale krzyknął, wpadając w pułapkę — pochłonął go tunel i zjechał w głąb ziemi. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do jego końca, uderzenie w ziemię było tak silne, że przez chwile nie mógł oddychać. Wylądował ciężko w miejscu, które zdawało się być oddalone o kilometry od wlotu tunelu.  
— Artur! — Oczy Merlina rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy zobaczył upadek kochanka. Podbiegł do pułapki, ale znalazł tylko trawę i ziemię, żadnego otworu. Zaczął gorączkowo kopać w ziemi. Po chwili spojrzał w górę na kamień, o który opierał się Artur, i próbował go przesunąć. — Artur! — Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim panika i rzucił zaklęcia na skałę i ziemię. — Artur!

Artur znalazł się w podziemnej komorze. Wyglądała tak, jakby kiedyś była komnatą, która następnie zapadła się pod ziemię. Powoli wstał; od upadku bolały go nogi i plecy. Rozejrzał się wokół, po czym spojrzał w górę, ale nie zobaczył tam żadnego przejścia ani Merlina. Przez chwilę miał pustkę w głowie, kiedy pomyślał o pozostałym na powierzchni w pojedynkę czarodzieju. Musiał zdecydowanie odepchnąć te myśli i skoncentrować się. Jaskinię oświetlały drobne kryształy w ścianach — odbijały światło, którego już tam nie było. Czary. Artur wyciągnął miecz i ruszył do jedynego wyjścia z pomieszczenia: niewielkiego otworu drzwiowego, który wydawał się prowadzić do przedsionka.

To, co tam znalazł, zmieniło go dogłębnie. Jego pogląd na swoje życie, przyszłość i przeszłość, i to, co było naprawdę ważne dla niego i Camelotu.


End file.
